Maestro y Discípulo
by wakayukari.yabuki
Summary: Will ha sido prometido a un Maestro, el cual nunca lo cortejo frente a frente y no conoce. Un oscuro secreto rodea a su maestro y el pasado de este junto a la familia de Will. Ambientado en la Antigua Grecia, entre el caos de los dioses y donde la sexualidad era contemplación.
1. La preparación

De la nada el _domus _había sido edificado en pocos meses. Los habitantes de la isla de Cytera desconocían quien era el amo de ese magnífico lugar y de dónde provenía. Los esclavos que construían el_ domus_ era bien pagados por su silencio tanto qué, los años pasaron y Cytera seguía sin saber quién estaba ahí. Peor mientras este extraño no molestara a nadie, todo estaría bien.

10 años después.

-¡Will, vamos! ¿no podemos ir a cazar un jabalí en vez de ver como esperas horas a pescar un pobre pez?- se burló rogón su compañero de instituto- Es tu cumple años número dieciocho, debemos de tener un festejo en grande. Sublime y único- Will sonrió y vio su caña de pescar que estaba tiesa sin pescar nada. Suspiro hondo y camino por el río hasta la orilla y ahí dejo su caña improvisada.

-Está bien, vamos- los muchachos comenzaron a correr por el bosque hasta adentrarse lo suficiente sin perder el camino de regreso. Silenciosos caminaron hasta encontrar un jabalí en medio del bosque, los muchachos estaban armados.

Uno de los mejores amigos de Will les dio la señal para que avanzaran, rodeando al jabalí. De repente un grito se escuchó y el jabalí comenzó a correr pero se vio acorralado por todos los muchachos. Una flecha lo hirió en la pata trasera y luego otra, el animal cayó indefenso y saltaron sobre él para penetrar su lomo con un cuchillo. El jabalí se retorció y sus chillidos resonaban por todo el bosque silencioso.

-¡Cállalo!- gritó Will- ¡Haz que pare Anker, páralo!- su amigo degolló al animal

-Cálmate Will, pareces un loco, sé que odias cazar pero no es para tanto. La agonía que le das a tus peces, privándolos de su oxígeno es peor asesinato que una muerte rápida a una lenta- tenía razón pero los pescados no chillaban su muerte, eran silenciosos.- Alcander, carga el animal hasta casa de Will para poder cocinarlo. Los demás caminaron detrás de Alcander pero Will y Anker se quedaron ahí de pie.

-Lo siento Anker, sabes que yo...no soporto ver un animal ser asesinado- Anker limpió su cuchillo y lo guardo dentro de tu túnica.

-Está bien hermano, yo te obligué así que asumo la responsabilidad de lo que paso, ahora bien, vamos a tu casa a seguir festejando que mañana te llevaran ante tu _Maestro_ o debo de decir_ Erástes. _Ese recordatorio hizo que se sonrojara.- Por cierto ¿ya sabéis quién será? Me sorprende que te lo hayan asignado y no dejado que te cortejara -Will trago duro.

-No, mi padre nunca me comentó nada al respecto, hasta mañana que lo conozca en el _simposium _sabré quien ha estado dando los regalos- el corazón le dolía. Will siempre había soñado el ser cortejado y así demostrar su inteligencia y no dejarse cortejar por cualquier hombre de clase alta y mucho menos casado. Will se quedó pensando en sus palabras- ve, en un momento los alcanzo- mientras veía desaparecer a su amigo un ruido entre las ramas de los árboles le llamo la atención, camino en círculos para averiguar que animal estaba arriba. Unas alas negras se abrieron de par en par, de repente, ocasionando que Will cayera de sentón.- Maldición- cuando volteo de nuevo hacía las copas de los árboles ya no había nada.- Ese era un animal enorme, sus alas parecían dos brazos extendidos- se puso de pie y camino cauteloso hasta alcanzar a los demás en el sendero erosionado por los carruajes de los comerciantes.

Llegaron a la villa donde vivía Will, Alcander deposito el jabalí en la cocina y dio la orden de que lo asaran en el jardín y dispusieran un banquete. A las horas el olor de carne asada despertó el apetito de todos. Se sentaron alrededor del animal asado y se dispusieron a comer.

-Will ¿estás listo?- Will tomo un sorbo de su vino

-No y la verdad no estoy de acuerdo con el testamento de mi padre pero no tengo otra opción para mantener el prestigio de mi familia siendo el único descendiente vivo-

-Pues, yo hace un par de años que estoy con mi erástes y...soy muy afortunado a su lado- Attis se sonrojo y suspiro

-Oh, así que su relación es correspondida ¿quién fuera a pensarlo?- Attis mastico para poder hablar

-Bueno, mi diferencia es que yo fui cortejado por mi maestro y con el tiempo fui _escuchado- _todos se sorprendieron y lo felicitaron

-Un motivo más para festejar hasta que la luna este en lo más alto de la bóveda celeste- todos alzaron sus copas y brindaron.

Will se le quedo mirando al fuego cálido que lo protegía del frío de las noches de verano. No podía dormir aunque hubiese bebido vino, los nervios y la impotencia los consumía. Su padre le había seleccionado a su erástes y la palabra de que ya estaba entregado se esparció por el pueblo desde que tenía los diez años edad, haciendo que ningún otro maestro se interesara a él. Tenía que ser un candidato de muy alto poder y rango, para poder pagar la tutoría de Will. Will le hizo una señal a un sirviente que lo vigilaba para cualquier cosa que necesitase.

-Delhar, apaguen la hoguera y recojan todo, tengo que dormir y que preparen mis cosas para mañana ir a simposium- el sirviente asintió y comenzó a recoger todo lo de la fiesta.

Will espero a que su baño y ropaje estuviera listo mientras leía manuscritos en su biblioteca personal. Tocaron a la puerta y Delhar apareció con un montón de sirvientes para bañar a su amo. Cuando llegaron al cuarto Will los detuvo antes de entrar.

-Esto no es un simple baño, es un ritual para nosotros los _erómeno_, así que por favor den me privacidad y tiempo para prepararme- Delhar asintió de nuevo en silencio y marchó junto a los demás dejando las cosas que su amo ocupaba en una vasija de porcelana.

Lentamente se desvistió hasta solo dejarse un tapa rabo, se miró en el espejo y afeito su cara de cualquier vello facial (no era barba)*, cepillo su cabello ondulado y un poco largo. Verifico cualquier imperfección en su cara y procedió a eliminar cualquier vello corporal hasta quedar lampiño. Limpió las uñas de sus manos y pies a fondo. Una vez terminado se introdujo la tina donde aplico ungüentos en su piel y cabello. Will era blanco como el mármol y tenía un cuerpo marcado por practicar deportes. Como si los dioses lo hubieran tallado con detalle. Una vez bañado, se secó e impregno de aromatizantes y lociones, coloco una bata de lino casi transparente de color blanco, con los brazos descubiertos y solamente cerrada con un cinturón de seda color dorado.

Se recostó en su cama sin poder dormir, tratando de idealizar como sería su nuevo maestro, que clase tendría, ¿sería muy exigente? ¿Dónde lo conocía su padre? ¿Por qué nunca lo cortejo? ¿Por qué nunca se mostró ante Will? Haciéndose todas estas preguntas Will quedo dormido.

El gallo lo despertó con su canto al amanecer, se puso sus mejores ropas y salió al comedor donde había pedido un desayuno solamente de frutas ya que los nervios no le tenían apetito y menos cuando iría a un_ banquete _donde se hacían las fiestas del fin de período de prueba_._

La reunión se haría por la tarde y se finalizaría por la noche, que conveniente para algunos oídos y otros escuchados. Will se rio para sí mismo. Termino de revisar sus pendientes del viñedo que su familia poseía.

-Delhar, es hora de que me vaya, por favor cuida de mi casa en mi ausencia y me llevaré a algunos sirvientes conmigo- el sirviente asintió.

Will tomo dos sirvientes para ir con él, cuando llegaron los dejaron en un cuarto especial para ellos. Will inhalo profundo y paso por la puerta de madera que daba hacía la gran sala donde se festejaba el simposium cada mes.

La edad mínima para poder terminar con un arreglo entre el maestro y la familia del discípulo eran los quince años y la edad máxima para ser reclamado, los dieciocho años. Así este era el último año de Will pero esto había sido por petición de su erástes hacía su padre cuando Will tenía diez años su maestro lo pidió para su tutoría. ¿Dónde lo había visto o conocido? Lo sabría pronto.

La sala estaba llena de caras adultas conocidas y las menores no tanto. Will se paseó por todo el lugar para llegar a las columnas donde estaban los secretarios del estado haciendo fe en la unión.

-Buenas tardes, he venido para conocer a mi maestro, mi nombre es Will Graham- el secretario busco en su lista, cuando encontró su nombre el hombre se quedó sin aliento y con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Su erástes es el señor…el señor, Hannibal Lecter- ¿quién? Will se acercó más al hombre

-¿Me puede dar mas información? Jamás había escuchado ese nombre- el secretario tembló

-Y..yo, yo no le puedo dar más información. ¿Cómo es posible que no lo conozca? Lo siento, no es de mi incumbencia por favor vaya a la sala número trece, ahí lo espera su Maestro- Will no entendía el comportamiento del hombre. Se enderezo y dio la media vuelta para regresar al segundo piso y subir a la habitación. Mientras Will caminaba a las escaleras se dio cuenta que todos se le quedaban viendo y murmuraban detrás de sus espaldas. ¿Qué pasaba?

A medida que se acercaba a su cuarto los sonidos de sorpresa llenaron sus oídos y cuando llegó, todo se quedó en silencio. Trago duro y llamó a la puerta, tardaron en contestar pero cuando lo hicieron pudo ver a lo lejos, en el balcón a un hombre de unos veinticinco años de perfil mirando hacía el mar, alto, bronceado, cabello cenizo, ojos color miel y un cuerpo definido, un cuerpo como de marinero. Su mundo se detuvo, su corazón latía rápido y su mente le decía "yo lo he visto antes".

El hombre giró su mirada y cuando sus ojos se encontraron ambos se quedaron contemplándose el uno al otro, congelados sin poder decir nada.


	2. El Maestro

Las palabras no salían de su boca, no podía articular ni siquiera una vocal. Estaba ahí de pie aún sin poder moverse ante tal belleza. Cuando pudo distinguir ese aroma de hierbas y almizcle se dio cuenta que su Maestro estaba frente a él, sosteniéndole la mirada pero Will estaba tan hipnotizado que casi podía ver el alma de su erástes salir de sus ojos color miel. Los ojos eran la ventana al alma.

-Debo suponer que tienes muchas preguntas para mi Will pero debo de mencionarte antes, qué, no todas pueden ser respondidas en este momento. Todo a su tiempo joven aprendiz- ¿le estaba leyendo el pensamiento?

-No, yo…tengo derecho de hacer preguntas después de tan misterioso "cortejo" , si es que así puedo nombrar a nuestra…ni tenemos una relación- Hannibal arqueó sus cejas

-Sí, si la tenemos Will y a su tiempo te lo podré decir. Ahora ¿quieres algo de beber o de comer? O ¿Esperarás hasta el banquete?- Will estaba molesto pero podía disimularlo muy bien. Miró por la ventana y se había dado cuenta que la tarde casi terminaba.

-No, gracias esperaré al banquete de finalización. Aun así no tengo apetencia alguna- molesto, camino por la habitación para poder encontrar alguna pista de quien era su maestro. Nada. Sólo estaba su ser y él.

-Trata de preguntar algo sobre mí, veré a que puedo responder y a que no. Sé que será difícil para ti- Will sonrió de lado y se llevó las manos hacía atrás de su espalda para descansarlas sobre su espalda baja.

-¿Cómo saber cuál es la pregunta adecuada a la cuál posiblemente tenga respuesta alguna? Hannibal sonrió y tomó asiento para tomar un poco de vino.

-Muy bien, haré tu trabajo por ti, querido alumno pero no siempre deberá ser así y menos cuando nuestra tutoría empiece. Sé que ahora mismo estas siendo soberbio por tu malestar sobre mí y es aceptable pero una vez que sepas algo de mí y te acostumbres, será imperativo que tu actitud cambie, discípulo- Will se quedó con la boca abierta pero estaba desesperado por obtener respuestas así que no respondió a eso.-Cómo te mencionaron, soy Hannibal Lecter, mi cargo es en el gobierno pero no puedo decirte cuál es por cuestiones personales. Tengo mi propiedad en medio del bosque, en los límites de la ciudad pero algo cerca del mar- Will arqueó la ceja.

-¿Por qué nunca lo había visto o había odio hablar de usted? No reconozco su casa y menos su cara o progenie- Hannibal meneo la copa de vino entre sus manos y la dejo sobre la mesa que estaba al lado del diván donde estaba descansando.

-Hace muchos años una tragedia marco mi vida y emprendí un viaje por nuestros mares conocidos, siendo comerciante ocasionalmente, de ahí mi tono de piel bronceado y mis manos ásperas y grandes por el trabajo en alta mar- Will lo imagino en el barco que se mecía por las olas, dando órdenes a su tripulación pero ejerciendo labores con ellos, con sus grandes manos, calientes y callosas por el trabajo. ¿Cómo se sentiría ser acariciado por ellas? Will se auto regaño al darse cuenta de los pensamientos que su Maestro despertaba en él. Apenas lo había conocido hacia unos instantes pero debía de admitir que el hombre era un Dios.

-Ya veo, lamento lo de su tragedia- Will camino lentamente hasta el diván, se detuvo frente la mesa y tomo un racimo de uvas limpias y frescas, se sentó en un espacio libre y mientras chupaba la punta del racimo miró a su maestro. Hannibal le sonrió gustoso y desvió su mirada hacía la puerta.

-¿Dónde vas a querer vivir Will? ¿En mi casa o en la tuya?- Will no había pensado en eso, para nada y el hecho de dejar sus tierras sin su supervisión física le enviaba escalofríos por toda su medula.

-No sé qué tan estricto sea Maestro Lecter- Lecter se acercó a él y aspiro el olor a hierba buena que Will desprendía, sin tocarlo. Aún no podía hacerlo hasta establecer un vínculo de confianza y saber si producía alguna reacción en su erómeno.

-Si lo fuera no te estaría preguntando qué es lo quieres. Ya estaría decidido que te quiero en mi casa todo el tiempo hasta que termine tu tutoría- Will giró rápidamente su cabeza y lo miro con esos grandes ojos color verde- Pero no es el caso, si quieres quedarte en tu casa, adelante, sólo te pediré que estés en mi estudio todos los días por la tarde hasta el anochecer- Will se relajó y asintió, antes de poder decir algo tocaron a la puerta- Oh, veo que el banquete esta por empezar- los dos salieron de la habitación y bajaron por las escaleras con las miradas de todos encima de ellos y haciendo un murmuro fastidioso.

-¿Por qué todos hablan de nosotros tan descaradamente? – preguntó Will de la manera más sutil y discreta posible al oído de su maestro. Hannibal sonrió.

-Eso, por qué muchos de los erástes de aquí saben quién soy y cuánto pesa mi poder en esta isla y en toda Grecia- ¿qué? Will se detuvo en seco para analizar la respuesta de su maestro. En el pódium el sacerdote leía una vez más, como cada mes, las reglas los deberes y obligaciones de amas partes. Lo que estaba permitido y lo que no. Y esa noche de cada mes, se anunciaban las nuevas uniones y qué cargo desempeñaba el erástes en la sociedad.

Una vez terminado todos partían a sus villas o casas señoriales en forma de maestro y discípulo. Hannibal se giró para con Will cuando termino de atender a unos pensadores.

-¿Puedo pedirte que esta noche vayas a mi residencia, Will? Quiero que conozcas tu nueva casa y donde estudiarás, además de un cronograma establecido por mí, si te parece sino para que lo modifiques a tu placer- Will no podía creer lo benévolo que su maestro era, lo condescendiente, considerado y demás adjetivos calificativos positivos que se pudieran sumar a la lista.

-Claro, será un placer- Will se acercó al cuarto donde los sirvientes esperaban a sus amos- Vayan a casa, descansen y entréguenle este recado a Delhar. Me iré a casa de mi maestro pero antes de la media noche regreso a la nuestra, qué no se preocupe por mí- los sirvientes asintieron y partieron a pie hasta su hogar- Muy bien ¿vamos?- Hannibal camino por delante de Will, como debería de ser.

Subieron a la _carruca_, era elegante pero sencillo y tenía la privacidad justa. Era tirado por dos caballos. Después de un viaje zangoloteado llegaron a un sendero limpio que llevaba hasta la casa de Hannibal. Cuando Will miró por la ventana se percató de que estaban muy cerca de su villa, muy cerca. Sus sentidos se pusieron alerta. Una vez que se adentraron más en el bosque vio como frente a él se erguía el misterioso _domus _del cual podía ver la cúpula de este sobre las copas de los árboles desde su casa. Era casi su vecino. Nunca, nadie se había tomado la molestia de adentrarse y saber un poco acerca del domus del bosque. Hasta ese día que Will fue llevado por el señorial de la casa y este era su nueva casa. Por los Dioses.

-Así que tú eres el amo del domus del bosque, el cual se edificó tan rápido que todos dudaban de que los esclavos fueran humanos- Hannibal se reprimió una risa.

-Sí pero justamente cuando apenas me acostumbraba a ella. Hades hizo presencia en mi familia, así qué la deje al cuidado de mi mano derecha y hasta ahora ha hecho un buen labor por eso no pude cortejarte como se debía y te pido una disculpa por eso Will- Will desvió su mirada.

-Si no fuera por mí, usted nunca hubiera regresado a Cytera…si su dolor sigue siendo tan grande debió haber roto la unión y seguir con su vida y a mi dejarme hacer la mía- Hannibal respiro hondo.

-Lo siento si lo hice parecer así, mi dolor despareció hace unos años atrás Will y créeme cuando te digo que deseaba por regresar aquí y conocerte- se detuvieron en la entada de la casa señorial. Bajaron y Will se quedó sin habla al ver la grandeza y la perfección arquitectónica que se erguía delante de sus ojos, con sus columnas corintias y acróteras talladas a mano.

Entraron al vestíbulo adornado con estatuas tallada a mano, tapices de todos los colores y alfombras importadas. Caminaron lento hasta estanque y de ahí a la sala de estar.

-¿Conocerme? ¿Cómo me conoció? ¿Desde niño?- Hannibal volvió a suspirar, sabía a lo que se enfrentaría una vez que conociera a Will y a las cientos de preguntas que le tendría que responder e evadir.

-Si Will, yo conocí a tu padre desde antes que nacieras pero durante tus primeros años de vida hasta los ocho estuve ausente en la isla, fue cuando mi negocio de pescador aumento…la última vez que te vi acababas de cumplir ocho y ahí fue cuando decidí decirle a tu padre de que me quería hacer cargo de tutoría- Will se sonrojo.

-Lo siento pero yo no lo recuerdo, le he dicho- Hannibal sonó una campana y una joven de unos quince años entro a la sala de estar, blanca como la leche, su cabello castaño oscuro suelto hasta su espalda baja, dos ojos enormes de color verde y unas pecas adornaban sus mejillas coloradas sobre esos labios rojos como la sangre.

-¿Me hablo mi señor?- ella agacho su mirada ante los invitados y mostrarle respeto a su amo.

-Hesper este es mi aprendiz, cuando el venga quiero que sea tratado como yo sin ningún negativo y error, con respeto como merece. Por favor, ahora, tráenos algo de cenar, ligero- la chica se ruborizo y miro a Will con un aire de alegría, como diciendo "al fin".

-Sí, señor- la joven se marchó. Hannibal se acercó a su escritorio y tomo un pergamino

-Toma Will, este es el cronograma que te mencione antes, léelo y me das tu parecer mañana por la tarde- el erómeno se acercó al escritorio y tomó el pergamino que su maestro le entregaba. Lentamente camino hasta las velas del otro lado del salón y tomo asiento pero la madurez de su maestro lo distraía de su lectura. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Nuevamente se forzó a concentrarse y su ser tembló ante tal cronograma. Era justo para él, tenía lo que le interesaba a Will y lo que le ayudaría para mantener vivo su viñedo.

-Es excelente, no podría pedir más Maestro- Hannibal sonrió y tocaron a la puerta, era Hesper anunciando que la cena estaba lista. Cuando salieron, un banquete de jugos y frutas los esperaban.

-Sírvete lo que desees- Will sonrió por primera vez se pudo relajar y al fin su estómago se abrió rugiendo su carencia de alimento.

-Lo siento, los nervios me tenían mi apetito cerrado- coloco fruta en su plato y espolvoreo un poco de azúcar sobre ella.

-Eso no es bueno, debes de tener mínimo tus tres comidas al día y lo recomendado cinco comidas al día. Por lo visto tendremos que corregir algunas cosas para tu bien y salud, Will. Será un regodeo cuidar de ti- Le sonrió mientras bebía de su copa.

Durante la plática de la cena, Will se pudo dar cuanto de cuan inteligente era su Maestro, era sabio para su edad no tan grande, en el equilibrio de la vida. Sus vivencias en el mar y sus anécdotas tenían a Will hipnotizado, como cuando una madre le cuenta historias para dormir a sus hijos por las noches. Él nunca había salido de la isla y nunca se había imaginado que algún día desearía poder navegar y conocer el mundo

-Oh, la luna ya casi esta en lo alto, debo retirarme, Maestro- Hannibal giro sobre su propio eje, aún sentado, y vio la gran luna Llena por la ventana. La Luna los había bendecido en su unión como Maestro y Discípulo con su belleza y luz. Sonrió para sí mismo.

-Claro, dos sirvientes te acompañaran hasta tu casa y así será siempre- Will se sonrojo

-Gracias- los dos se pusieron de pie y caminaron hasta la entrada, Hannibal los despidió, vio a Will y a sus sirvientes desaparecer en la oscuridad del bosque.

-Así que es él ¿eh Maestro?- Hannibal sonrió y miró a su sirvienta, más bien su ama de llaves y su confidente. Nada de lo que pasaba en ese domus era normal, las apariencias engañaban. Eran maestros del disfraz.

-Sí, Abigail, él es mi Apolo-


	3. ¿Qué más?

Seis meses habían pasado ya desde que su tutoría se completara formalmente. Will revisaba los pergaminos que Hannibal le había encargado de tarea, al fin era sábado y ese día podría ver a sus amigos. Tocaron a su puerta era Delhar.

-Su carruca está lista, Amo- Will se le quedo viendo, nervioso. Delhar sabía que había algo que inquietaba a su maestro, lo conocía muy bien. Will lo seguía mirando, trago duro, sus mejillas se colorearon y apretó sus puños.

-Sé que algo le preocupa amo, ¿lo puedo ayudar en algo?- al final una risita inocente vibro en sus labios

-Yo… ¿sigo siendo el mismo?- Delhar dejo su posición recta y camino hasta donde estaba su amo, lo paso de largo.

-No amo, desde que la tutoría empezó usted ha cambiado algunas cosas en usted, como su cuidado personal, su forma de ver el mundo- Will reunió el coraje para preguntar al fin.

-¿ME VEO BIEN?- casi grito a todo pulmón y una gran carcajada lleno el lugar -¡DELHAR!- su sirviente regreso a él aun riendo y con una sonrisa.

-Will, eres el hombre más hermoso que jamás haya conocido. Nunca me has tratado como un sirviente, a nadie de esta casa. Y quien no vea eso en ti, está loco- con su mano áspera por su trabajo acaricio la fina cara pálida de Will- eres mi mejor amigo, siempre lo has sido. Aun después de que mi familiar quedar en ruina y tú nos salvaras. Ahora vamos, Amo, se hace tarde- a Will se le contrajo el corazón.

-Te he dicho que nadie en esta casa son sirvientes, solamente gente que trabaja para ganarse el pan de cada día, siendo tratados con dignidad- Delhar hizo una reverencia.

-Gracias, amo-

-¡DELHAR!- Will salió a tomar su carruca en la calle principal. Después de unos minutos llego a la Academia.

-¡Miren, es Will!- gritó Alcander a lo lejos, todos se reunieron alrededor de Will para saludarlo

-¿Qué tal el seminario? Lástima que aún no estoy en su nivel- dijo un poco a penado al darse cuenta de que se había atrasado en sus estudios.

-Muy bien pero cuéntanos, cuéntanos acerca de tu erástes- Will se sonrojo e inhalo

-Vayamos al Jardín, está solo y podré platicar con ustedes- llegaron a un gran jardín lleno de anemonas alrededor de una fuente llena de lirios acuáticos y manzanos. En medio de este, cuatro bancas de piedra indicando los puntos cardinales. Tomaron asiento. Will los miro.

-Es único, es perfecto. Mi maestro…yo no tengo las palabras para poder describir lo que siento por él. Su nombre es Hannibal Lecter, tiene un cargo importante en el gobierno, se dedica al comercio marítimo. La vida ha sido su mejor maestra, su madurez e inteligencia es impresionante. Sabe todo sobre mí, como si hubiera crecido junto conmigo y seamos la misma alma- todos lo miraban con asombro a tan nutrida descripción.

\- ¿Qué más?- pregunto impaciente Attis

-¡Sí!- dijeron los demás, Will se quedó quieto, examinando cada una de las expresiones de sus amigos "¿Qué más?" era todo lo que sabía. No sabía nada, en realidad. Empezó a temblar bajo las miradas de presión y deseosas de información nueva pero de repente una voz chillona lo salvo.

-Siiii- arrastro la última vocal- ¿Qué más? ¡Cuéntanos!- todos se giraron y detrás de él estaba Mason. Todos se tornaron serios – Oh, no me digas que…- Will se puso de pie para enfrentarlo

-¡Cállate Mason, lárgate de aquí! Esta conversación no es contigo- Mason arqueo las cejas y una sonrisa prepotente se dibujó en sus labios.

-Oh, mejor ve y llorar por no ser escuchado por erástes quien se casa en un mes, al parecer- todos se petrificaron y miraron al chico rubio, que tenía por nombre Obelix. El temple del joven se volvió pálido como el mármol, sus ojos se dilataron, su mandíbula comenzaba a temblar y sus manos se apretaron como si contrayéndolas retendría su llanto de dolor.

-¿Obelix?- Anker se pudo dar cuenta como la vida desalojaba el cuerpo de su amigo a quien atrapo entre sus brazos antes de que cayera al suelo duro y decorado con el verde césped- ¡OBELIX!- gritaron al unísono. Will miro a Mason con su cara contraída por su coraje.

-Bien, por lo visto- camino rodeando a Will para mirarlo de arriba abajo, lentamente- no conoces nada de tu Maestro ¿tan poca confianza te tiene? ¿No eres lo suficientemente importante para que sepas sus cosas más básicas? Por el ejemplo como su edad y su verdadera alma. Que lastima me das, que tristeza ¿Quién no quisiera estar bajo la tutoría de Hannibal Lecter? ¿Debería llamarlo realmente así? Pobre de ti Will, pobre de ti- termino de rodearlo y con un rápido movimiento subió las escaleras y desapareció detrás de las grandes columnas de la Academia

-¡MALDITO BASTARDO! Un día le sacare todos sus dientes- gruño Alcander, Attis miró a Will quien estaba tieso y al borde del llanto.

-¿Estás bien Will? No le hagas caso, no sabe lo que dice- No, tenía razón, no sabía nada de su maestro a quien admiraba con todo su ser pero un gemido hizo que Will cayera de rodillas frente a su amigo Obelix quien estaba desmayado en brazos de Anker

-¿Lo llevamos a dentro?- pregunto Will tartamudeando al darse cuenta de lo pálido que estaba el hombre inconsciente

-No, solo se desmayó, dejemos que descanse pero lo más importante ¿alguien sabe algo de lo que Mason dijo? ¿Es cierto?- Anker dejo salir un gruñido, como un animal sediento de sangre y colérico – todos sabían que Anker siempre había estado enamorado de Obelix pero este lo estaba de su erástes, quien al parecer no le correspondía y se casaría. Alcander deseaba tener una familia con una hermosa mujer. Attis tenía la fortuna de que era feliz y Will, él ni sabía que quería ahora.

-No, pero es importante ir a hablar con su erástes- Will negó con la cabeza

-No, eso no es correcto, es una falta de respeto. Dejemos que Obelix se recupere y nos cuente que sucede y ver cómo podemos ayudarlo ¿pueden llevarlo a su casa? Quiero estar solo y pensar hasta dormir- Durante un rato se quedaron a que Obelix descansara.

Las cortinas de seda roja ondeaban por el ligero viento, Mason apareció haciendo una rabieta con su cara roja y llena de indignación.

-¡SIEMPRE WILL GRAHAM, SIEMPRE ÉL! ¡LO ODIO!- le grito a la persona que estaba en un diván comiendo fruta fresca

-¿Will Graham? ¿Quién es él? Y ¿qué hizo?- Mason se detuvo frente a él

-El discípulo de Hannibal Lecter, yo quería a Hannibal como mi tutor no a ti ¡no a un aburrido e insípido Dios! ¡QUIERO A HANNIBAL LECTER! ¡HAZ ALGO!-

-Ahhh, es su discípulo. Tu solo lo quieres por sus dones otorgados, Mason, por eso anhelas a Hannibal- Mason lo fulmino con la mirada- solo estas fascinado por los relatos que te he contado, solamente eso. Solo es un capricho.

-¡A TI NO TE IMPORTA!- gruño y dejo a su Maestro, quien miraba por la ventana

-El discípulo de Hannibal Lecter…vaya, vaya. Debe de ser alguien digno de él. Iremos a darle una visita personal-

Will había llegado a su casa como demonio, el coraje se le había revelado en el camino. Sin decir ni una sola palabra entro a su casa y de su sala de entrenamiento saco un arco y flechas.

-¡WILL! ¡WILL! ¿QUÉ SUCEDE? ¿A DONDE LLEVAS ESO? – Will se limitó a tomar su arma y salir casi corriendo al bosque- ¡WILL!- grito Delhar desde el umbral de la puerta.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo y lo más adentro que la maleza del bosque le permitiera, cuando el aire le falto se detuvo en medio de un claro. Giro a su alrededor, nada. Preparo su arco y cuando termino a lo lejos pudo ver un ciervo. Retrocedió para esconderse entre los helechos, paciente espero el momento indicado, tenso su arco y disparo su fecha mortal. Cerró los ojos y ruido lo asusto. Cubrió su cabeza con ambas manos, tirando el arco al suelo.

-¿Qué hice? Mate a un inocente animal…- sus ojos se tornaron brillosos por el sentimiento y se puso de pie lentamente, miro hacía más allá del claro y vio al ciervo tirado. Con el peso de la culpabilidad camino hasta esa escena garrafal, arrastro los pies como si le hubiesen absorbido la vida entera junto con ese flechazo. Llego al cuerpo inerte y lo miró, lo miró durante un rato pero de repente los ojos del ciervo se movieron. Will cayó de sentón por la impresión, cubrió sus ojos del miedo, reuniendo valor bajo sus brazos para ver y delante de él estaba un hombre. Un hombre alto, delgado, con el cuerpo definido, cabello café corto, ojos azules y una sonrisa de par en par.

-Lo siento si te asuste, no era mi intención y esa flecha no me mato- Will no pudo decir nada ante tal cosa.

-¿Eras el ciervo? – el joven asintió y se acercó a él.

-Soy un Dios Will, mi nombre es Matthew, un gusto conocerte, no era mi intención asustarte- Will se sonrojo la darse cuenta que por estúpido casi mataba a un Dios- Soy el Dios Céfiro, ven, deja ayudarte- tomo su mano y se puso de pie.

-Lo siento, yo…no, yo…Oh cielos- El Dios se rio del nerviosismo del humano- ¿por qué esta aquí?-

-Paseaba por aquí cuando vi que entrabas hecho una furia al bosque y alistabas tu arco, te quería dar una lección. Por más enojado que estés, por favor, no te desquites con la fauna de nuestra isla- Will cubrió su cara.

-Yo…yo usualmente, no, yo odio cazar solo que hoy…hoy…lo siento- a lo lejos se escucharon crujidos y el nombre de Will- ¡oh! lo siento, debo irme, me están buscado-

-Claro, espero verte de nuevo pronto- Will giro su cabeza para ver a lo lejos a Delhar con varios de los guardias de la casa y cuando volvió a ver el claro, Céfiro ya no estaba. Se apresuró a llegar donde Delhar.

-¡POR LOS INFIERNOS WILL! ¿QUE TE SUCEDE?- Will nunca había visto a su amigo así de enojado

-Lo siento, tuve un mal día y…vine a sacar toda ese enojo- Delhar miro por encima del hombro de Will tratando de encontrar un cadáver- no, no mate a nada, puedes estar tranquilo. Ahora vayamos a casa ¿sí?

\- Oh si, por que alguien te espera y no está NADA contento con tu comportamiento Will- el castaño trago duro al darse cuenta de que su amigo había llamado a Hannibal.

Llegaron a la casa y entraron hasta la sala de estar donde Delhar lo escolto y lo dejo. Frente a una chimenea estaba Hannibal de espalda con los brazos cruzados detrás de ella.

-Tienes cinco minutos para explicarme que es lo que te sucedió hoy Will- Will frunció el ceño y respiro hondo

-¡NO SE NADA DE TI, NO SE SI TODO LO QUE ME HAS DICHO ES DE VERDAD, SI ERES REAL! ¡ERES TAN MISTERIOSO, SIEMPRE TE ANDAS GUARDANDO SECRETOS! ¡NO CONFIAS EN MI!- después de que el moreno pudo desahogarse y llorar lo que tenía que llorar, por coraje, Hannibal se dio la media vuelta para encontrar a un Will moqueante y con hipo por el llanto.

\- ¿Es eso? Will confió en ti, te he dicho nada más que la pura verdad, yo…no te escondo nada. Y por mi cargo debo de ser confidente, sigilosos y cuidadoso para no poner en riesgo nuestras vidas y menos la tuya- se acercó a él y lo tomo de la barbilla

-Hannibal, no puedes tocarme, si haces eso…-Hannibal lo miraba sin parpadear

-Sí, sé lo que significa y tomaré toda responsabilidad de ello. Mírame, Will, levanta la mirada- el castaño no lo hacía- ¡TE HE DICHO QUE ME MIRES! Todo lo que te he dicho es verdad ¿no confías en mí?- Will tartamudeo pero no dijo nada- Will…

-¿Cómo no sé qué me mientes? Puedes hacer y no lo sabré-

-Nunca te mentiría, ahora mírame a los ojos, quiero que veas mi alma para ti, Will- lentamente levanto sus ojos verdes y encontró a los de su maestro. Sabía que al hacer eso no había marcha atrás, todos esos miedos se tendrían que ir ya que estaba confiando con su corazón en Hannibal y aceptando que todo era real y no habría más represalias en un futuro. Que todo era real y no le ocultaba nada.

Hannibal sostenía la barbilla de Will con la mano izquierda, la derecha se deslizo por su _chitón _y darse cuenta de que los muslos de su aprendiz eran suaves y sin rastro de vello corporal, siguió deslizando su mano hasta encontrar su polla semi erecta pero goteante, libre, sin vello púbico.

-Dioses, estás afeitado…Will…- Will se sonrojo mientras le sostenía la mirada- no cierres tus ojos, mira el placer de tu cara reflejado en mis ojos- Hannibal tomo toda la polla de su alumno y comenzó a frotarla de arriba abajo, apretando la base. Will gimió y su cuerpo se tensó por completo. Sus mejillas radiaban calor, su Juventud se reflejaba por su rápida reacción al estímulo que su maestro le daba. Estaba tan mojado por el líquido pre seminal y Hannibal aprovecho eso para aumentar la velocidad.

-Mis piernas…no puedo- Hannibal lo tomo de su espalda baja y la acuno, lo recostó sobre su pecho sin dejar de masturbarlo.

-Pon tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello- Will lánguido lo rodeo.

-¡AHH! ¡HNGGG! ¡HANNIBAL!- gimió en su oído- más por favor más…necesito más de ti, por favor-

-¿Cómo Will?- Will jadeaba sin parar, cuando pudo articular sus palabras hablo-

\- Como en mis sueños, dándome placer con tu boca, tus dedos preparando la bienvenida de tu calor, saboreando mi esencia de tus propios labios, tomando mi vida- con la fantasía en la cabeza Will se corrió, chorreando su semen en la mano cálida de su maestro- lo siento…- susurro entre los últimos espasmo de su liberación. Hannibal pasó sus brazos por detrás de las piernas de Will y lo cargo hasta sentarse junto con él en el kline y lo sostuvo entre sus brazos.

-Como desearía hacer realidad tus sueños Will…pero no puedo, no soy digno de ti y no lo seré nunca. Lo siento- susurró muy bajo. El castaño se retorció en su sueño con una sonrisa de satisfacción


	4. Alianzas

El viento era apacible esa noche y el olor a rosas llenaba la habitación iluminadas por las lámparas de queroseno. Hannibal escribía los nuevos textos para la tutoría de Will. Habían pasado un par de días desde que Hannibal hubiera tocado a Will de forma intima.

El aire se volvió pesado y espeso, por la ventana una sombra se deslizo; negra como la noche, se deslizo por las losas del suelo, se detuvo y cobro la forma de una mujer que miraba con sus ojos amarillos a Hannibal.

-Buenas noches- respondió él sin dejar de escribir en su pergamino. Las facciones de la mujer se aclararon más. Delgada, piel blanca como la leche, ojos cafés oscuros y rasgados, labios rojos como la sangre, y su cabello negro y liso- hace tiempo que no tenía tu presencia en mis aposentos, Eris – la Diosa curvo sus labios y camino hasta Hannibal, lentamente y seductoramente, al llegar a él lo rodeo acariciando su brazo con sus largos y finos dedos. Poso ambas manos en los anchos hombres del maestro y se inclinó para susurrarle.

-Oh, Hannibal sabes que odio que me llames Eris, tutéame, llámame Murasaki. Sabes bien a lo que he venido, he venido a que le des calor humano a este cuerpo frío y odiado por todos. Que me calientes nuevamente, hace tiempo que no estamos juntos Hannibal la miro por el rabillo de sus ojos y sonrió. Cruzo su mano para posarla sobre la mano de Eris.

-Inadecuado para alguien quien tiene una historia de orígenes orientales y vive en occidente, entre dioses y diosas. Eris, lo siento querida, no puedo darte ese calor que anhelas. Mi vida está unida a mi erómeno por un juramento ante los ojos de los hombres- Murasaki quito su mano de un golpe.

-¿QUIÉN ES ÉL?- Hannibal giro para enfrentar la cara roja y rabiosa de su amiga.

-Shhh, lo despertaras. Él está en mi cama, durmiendo ahora mismo, ahí- por entre las cortinas de seda blanca Murasaki pudo ver la figura del humano que calentaba la cama de Hannibal. Se apresuró a ir y ver quien era. Su boca se abrió en un suspiro al ver la belleza del hombre. No tenía muchas posibilidades de pelear por Hannibal pero aún así lo haría.

-Humano, un vil e insignificante humano, Hannibal- gruño esas palabras con veneno- es una asquerosa copia. Buscas alguien quien lo reemplace- el rubio se acercó a ella por detrás y le susurro.

-Solo se puede reemplazar sangre con sangre, Eris- los ojos de la diosa se abrieron de par en par.

-No…no puede ser él, no puede. ¿De nuevo? Infiernos, Hannibal-

-Por favor, te pido que no seas grosera y menos en mi casa. Cuidado con lo que tengas planeado hacer Eris, sabes que no soy un enemigo fácil- la diosa sonrió y se encontró cara a cara con él.

-Ni yo, querido- se acercó a él y lo beso en la mejillas- un humano no me vencerá. Hasta pronto, Hannibal- así como la sombra había llegado, desapareció por la ventana haciendo que el aire volviera a estar impregnado de rosas.

Hannibal siguió contemplando a su alumno durante un rato más para luego unirse con él en los sueños que Morfeo les daba.

Will rodó por la cama, estaba solo. Después de su primera masturbación con ayuda de su maestro, Will había pedido permiso para dormir con él de ahora en adelante sin ninguna otra intención que la compañía del uno y del otro. Tocaron a la puerta y era Hesper con la bandeja del desayuno. Will se lavaba la cara.

-Buenos días señor, mi Amo lo espera en el estudio una vez que termine de comer y alistarse- Will se terminó de secar su cara.

-Claro Hesper, estaré ahí en unos instantes, gracias- la chica salió con una reverencia y Will tomo asiento para comer su desayuno.

Will entro en el estudio y pudo ver a su maestro quien leía unos pergaminos a la luz del sol en la ventana.

-Oh Will, buenos días ¿estás bien?- Will se sonrojo. Hannibal siempre le preguntaba eso para saber si no ocupaba nada más y para recordarle que dormían juntos.

-No maestro, gracias ¿podemos empezar?- Hannibal enrollo el documento y lo dejo en la estantería junto a los miles más.

-Sí, pero antes tengo que decirte algo- tomo asiento en el kline- sé que no te gusta la caza y que prefieres la pesca por…diversión no es la palabra adecuada, para liberar tu energía y tener paz. A unos cuantos kilómetros de Cytera hay un pequeño grupo de islotes más ese grupo es de mi propiedad y en medio de ellos hay un islote casi con las proporciones de una isla. Es viernes y quería saber si te gustaría pasar el fin de semana en ellas, conmigo- Will casi se desmaya por la palabras de su maestro. Ellos dos solos en una isla, un fin de semana…dioses ¡sí!.

-¡SI!- Hannibal arqueo las cejas por la pronta respuesta y la emoción de su alumno- lo siento, sí. Sí maestro, me encantaría, claro- Hannibal sonrió mientras tocaba una campanilla de cristal,

-¿Me llamo? Amo- Hesper tenía la mirada agachada como siempre. Hannibal se puso de pie y se acercó a ella.

-Sí, ve y prepara mi barco. Iré a las Islas con Will el fin de semana, prepara todo- Will pudo ver como una sonrisa se dibujaba en los labios de la joven. Una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Si, como ordene- Hesper hizo una reverencia y salió para atender la orden dada. Hannibal regreso con Will.

-Bien, terminemos tus deberes Will. Hoy toca un examen de evaluación- toda la felicidad de Will desapareció de su cara.

Mason hecho su cabeza hacía atrás mientras gemía, montaba a su amante sin parar, movía sus caderas de arriba abajo.

-¡CÉFIRO!- grito mientras sentía la liberación el semen caliente de su amante en su interior.

-Aun no estoy satisfecho, Mason- Mason bajo y se puso en cuatro y con sus dos manos abrió sus nalgas para dejar a la vista su rosado ano, goteando el semen de su compañero y contrayéndose por más.

-Lléname Matthew, lléname por favor…llena mi culo travieso con tu gran y gruesa polla- Matthew alineo su polla y lo penetro con una sola estocada- ¡oh! Dioses, que…bueno-una sombra se deslizo por el piso y se materializo al lado de ellos.

-¡Céfiro!- grito la mujer

-¿QUE QUIERES MURASAKI? ¿NO PUEDES OIR Y VER QUE ESTOY OCUPADO FOLLANDOME A MI DISCIPULO?- la mujer bajo la mirada y se dio la media vuelta

-Qué asco…necesito tu ayuda- Matthew no dejaba de penetrar sin piedad a Mason quien pedía por más, un par de nalgadas resonaron por el lugar- es Hannibal, necesito que lo separes de su alumno o lo mates, lo que sea pero Hannibal solo es mío- Matthew no respondió, mordía sus labios y segundos después volvió a correrse.

-Mason, chúpala y limpia todo, que quede limpio- Matthew se recostó entre los grandes cojines de su cama con Mason entre sus piernas, dándole una mamada.

-Sí, ya lo sé, aquí mi pequeño cachorro desea lo mismo que tú y digamos que ya le di una visita a Will. Es hermoso, inteligente, quiero tenerlo sobre mí y gimiendo mi nombre- Murasaki torció su cara en una mueca de asco.

-¡AH ¿SI?! PUES QUE VENGA Y TE LA CHUPE ÉL, QUE VENGA Y SEA TU PUTA- Mason se levantó y dejo la habitación.

-¿Ves lo que ocasiona una visita no programada? No te preocupes, déjalo en mis manos, ese culo tiene que ser mío- Murasaki sonrió

-Espero que así sea Céfiro, sino el infierno caerá sobre ti y tu alumno- la sombra se desvaneció. Ahora Céfiro tenía que ir a recuperar a Mason para terminar lo que dejaron pendiente.

-¡MASON!- gritó mientras caminaba desnudo a buscar a su amante.

Will vio a lo lejos, a medida que se acercaba, el gran barco que le pertenecía a su erástes. Quien lo esperaba en la entrada del barco, junto a Hesper. Hannibal le había pedido a Hesper que dejara una presente para Will para que este lo usara en el viaje. Era una túnica especial, que solo se convertía en un faldellín (egipcio) cuando lo desmontabas, brazaletes y anillos de oro.

-Bienvenido Will, vamos a subir para partir y poder llegar a medio día-

El viaje fue de unas tres horas hasta llegar a la isla, anclaron en el muelle. Hesper recibió la orden de llevar todo a la casa mientras Will despertaba. Una hora después el alumno despertó.

-¿Hemos llegado?- Hannibal sonrió.

-Hace una hora-

-¿Por qué no hemos bajado? ¿Pasa algo?-

-No, pasa que no te quería despertar, parecías muy cansado- Will se sonrojo

-Eso no importa, me hubiera despertado maestro- Hannibal le tendió la mano para que saliera de la cama y poder bajar del barco.

Hannibal caminaba enfrente de él, lo ayudaron a bajar con cuidado, Will estaba anonadado por la belleza del lugar pero cuando trato de bajar tropezó y casi caía si Hannibal no lo hubiera atrapado en el momento.

-Will ¿estás bien? – pregunto con el corazón acelerado y los ojos muy abiertos. Ambos se miraron por un instante que parecía años para ellos, lentamente Will se enderezo sin perder la mirada de su maestro. El mundo no existía en ese momento. Por deseo e inercia Hannibal lo tomo de la barbilla.

-Hannibal…- susurro el moreno, esperando ansioso lo que estaba a punto de pasar, en ese momento el rubio se dio cuenta de que tenían público. Hesper y los sirvientes los miraban pero esperando órdenes. Hannibal la fulmino con la mirada y así todos desaparecieron, dejándolos solos en la isla.

-Esto no era parte del plan Will, no puedo contenerme más- su mano se deslizo por debajo del faldón al llegar hasta su polla ya erecta y esperando ese toque caliente. Comenzó a masajearla con lentitud y contemplación. Will gimió y se retorció, sonrojado miraba a su maestro.

-Hannibal…- pronunció de nuevo. Su maestro apretaba su polla, desde la base hasta la cabeza y jugando de vez en cuando con su dedo con la pequeña abertura- aquí no…no, hgnnn…ahhh- gimió cuando Hannibal comenzó a masturbarlo rápido.

-Shh, tranquilo, se han ido, estamos solos en esta isla. Si queremos podemos hacerlo al aire libre- esas palabras tuvieron efecto en la polla de Will, haciéndola más grande y más dura, concentrando toda la sangren en la ingle y volviendo cada terminación sensible casi al mil por ciento.

-Yo, me voy a correr, Hannibal…por favor- Hannibal aumento la velocidad y masajeaba la cabeza y con el pre semen hacia esto más fácil. Daría todo lo que fuera para poder usar su boca, estar entre las piernas de Will y verlo retorcer debajo de sabanas de seda roja. Will libero su semen en su mano, Hannibal lo recargo junto a él y miro su mano, bañada en semen caliente. Comenzó a lamerla lentamente – Maestro ¿qué hace? No…usted, no…- se sonrojo más y se puso nervioso. Hannibal solo lo miro y le sonrió para después darle un beso apasionad y posesivo, llegando a cada rincón de su boca, luchando con sus lenguas y la excitación que este les producía.

-Este es tu sabor Will, he cumplido una de tus fantasías no como la manera en la que ambos deseamos pero será casi igual- Will escondió su rostro en el pecho de su maestro.

-¿Podemos ir a la casa? Necesito un baño y despejar mi mente-

-Claro Will, tus deseos son órdenes-.


	5. El viaje

Todo había pasado tan rápido, Will había pronunciado palabras que lo degradaban a querer sentir placer como una mujer, tenía que hablar con su erástes y aclarar todo esto. Por su culpa ya no habían podido ir a pescar, era demasiado tarde para eso ya pero al día siguiente irían de pesca. Will bajo las escaleras de la casa señorial y llegó al comedor. En el centro estaba una mesa larga llena en su totalidad de platillos, bebidas, postres, frutas, dulces y al final en la cabecera su maestro. Will tomó asiento al otro lado de la mesa y tomó una copa de vino.

-¿Qué sucede Will? Te noto un tanto molesto o inquieto- el ardor del vino hizo que se ahogara y su garganta le molestara.

-Si estamos solos en la isla ¿quién prepara todo esto?- Hannibal arqueo la ceja

-Will, detrás de esta isla hay otra donde está la casa de los sirvientes. Viene cada cuatro horas a preparar nuestros alimentos y Hesper sabe cuándo la llamo- le sonrió y degusto la carne que tenía en su tenedor- Pero eso no es lo que te inquieta ¿verdad?- el moreno abrió la boca para responder- Pero antes de que me respondas, he venido a esta isla para demostrarte mi confianza y que todo lo que te he dicho ahora es verdad y ver qué es lo que nos depara el futuro Will.

-Oh yo…es más o menos por ese camino Maestro- agacho la mirada y apretó sus manos sobre su regazo

-Hannibal, Will, por este fin de semana dejemos las formalidades y hablemos de hombre a hombre, no de maestro a discípulo- Will rápidamente levanto su mirada sonrojado y sorprendido. Dioses necesitaba más oxígeno.

\- Hannibal, hace unas semanas atrás tú…tú me tocaste eso, eso es normal entre erástes y un erómeno pero no es normal ni bien visto lo que mencione en ese momento. Quiero disculparme fue el calor, no quiero que tengas esas idea errónea de mí. El compararme con una mujer y ser un…pasivo. Y que quiero todo lo demás…solo fue el momento…- Hannibal se puso de pie y camino hasta donde estaba su alumno temblando, se colocó de tras de él y puso sus manos sobre sus hombros, Will pego un brinquito y su respiración se detuvo.

-Will, respeto las leyes de los hombres y delante de sus ojos las cumplo, no estoy forjado como todos los atenienses ni romanos. Lo que pase dentro las cuatro paredes de mi casa, se queda en mi casa, tengo una forma de pensar muy diferente a nuestros tabúes modernos. Y sé que ese día hablase sinceramente y con la verdad, deseas con toda tu alma que yo haga realidad todos tus apetitos prohibidos y que los satisfaga hasta perder la razón, llamando un nombre.

-Yo…no sé qué decir ¿qué pasa si alguien se entera?- Hannibal se agacho y su aliento rozo la piel de gallina de Will.

-No digas nada, solo hazlo. Lo que pasa en mi casa, nunca nadie lo sabe ¿por qué crees que nadie sabía de mí ni sabe tanto de mí? Es todo un desafío pero tengo el poder suficiente para hacerlo real- Will temblaba bajo el toque y el aliento de su maestro.

-Confió y creo en usted maestro, gracias por aceptar y entender- Hannibal rozó con su nariz el cuello perfumado de su compañero.

-¿Tienes el regalo que te deje antes de partir?- Will se sorprendió por la voz ronca de su maestro, y su polla reacciono a la vibración de la voz.

-S…Sí ¿quiere que me lo ponga?- Hannibal deslizo sus manos hasta los antebrazos de la silla y al imaginar a Will con su regalo apretó el cuero del asiento con todas sus fuerzas para contenerse.

-Hannibal…Will, entiende…- Will vio las manos blancas de su maestro por la presión.

-Hannibal ¿quieres que lo use?- el rubio cerró los ojos y curvo sus labios en una sonrisa ladina.

-Juguemos, quiero que me muestres tu verdadero yo Will, lo que desea tu cuerpo en verdad. Ve y usa tu regalo, estaré esperando en el estudio: trataras de seducirme- los ojos verdes de Will se abrieron de par en par. Rápido, giro su cabeza pero su erástes ya no estaba en el comedor.

Nervioso y excitado, el castaño subió a su cuarto. En la cama estaba la caja con el regalo que Hannibal le había dejado antes de partir en el barco. Lo tomó y se visitó detrás del biombo. La puerta se abrió y Will se deslizo lentamente por ella. Su cara estaba roja como un tomate; su pecho estaba descubierto pero sus brazos y manos adornados con joyas finas, su cintura por un faldellín y sus pies con brazaletes en los tobillos. Entro al estudio y vio a Hannibal tomando vino.

Hannibal se quedó pasmado al ver tal belleza, su pecho subía y bajaba pesadamente, sería una noche larga.

-No sé qué hacer Hannibal, yo…lo siento…aún- Hannibal camino hasta él y lo tomó de la cara con ambas manos

-Está bien Will, espero en un futuro poder ser cómplice de tus pecados- la tensión crecía entre ambos hasta que sus labios se rozaron para luego volverse en un beso apasionado y lleno de lujuria. La lengua de Hannibal delineo los labios de Will y luego sus dientes para luego con la punta de su lengua degustar la lengua de su compañero. Ambos caminaron hacía la pared más cerca, unidos por el beso, hasta topar con ella. Hannibal puso los brazos de Will sobre su cabeza y separo sus piernas con su rodillas, así rozando su polla con su ante pierna, sintiendo la humedad del pre semen en su pierna desnuda.

-Ungnhh…ahhh- gimió Will al fin poder tomar un poco de aire- un beso…es maravillosos, más- suplico el castaño, sonrojado y jadeando, sus ojos brillaban.

-Te daré más Will, ve y espérame en nuestra habitación, subiré en un momento- Will con un puchero accedió a separarse de ese calor. Cuando Will salió Hannibal miro la carta que tenía terminada per sin firmar, la firmó y la sello. Llamo a Hesper.

-¿Si?- Hannibal se la entrego- Oh, ¿es hora?- Hannibal asintió – bien, me marcho- la joven salió y detrás de ella el rubio. Subió hasta el cuarto y cuando abrió la puerta, delante de la cama adornada con cortinas de seda negra esta un Will desnudo, se había despojado de su única prenda de vestir pero se dejó todas las joyas. Giro un poco su cabeza y por el rabillo de su ojo vio a Hannibal quien caminaba lento hasta él. El castaño volvió su mirada a la cama y unos segundos después unas manos le acariciaron sus hombros y brazos. Pudo sentir entre sus nalgas como Hannibal restregaba su erección entre ellas, era grande y duro.

Las manos del erástes se deslizaron por el pecho, parando en los pezones de su erómeno, acariciándolos y apretándolos entre sus dedos. Will arqueo su espalda y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de su erástes. Después de estimular los pezones deslizo sus manos hasta el abdomen y cuidadosamente con su mano libre tomo el miembro erecto de Will y comenzó a estimularlo, acariciándolo de arriba abajo.

-Hannibal…mis piernas- Hannibal le beso el lóbulo y lo mordió sin lastimarlo.

-Soporta Will, un poco más solamente- Hannibal soltó la polla para rociarse un poco de aceite y luego volver su atención a él, ahora acariciando la cabeza y apretándolo en la base; como casi siempre lo hacía. Aumento la velocidad de su mano, arrancado gemidos y jadeos de su amante, lamió lo largo de su cuello y deposito besos cálidos a lo largo de él. Al fin joven, toda la sangre de Will se concentró en la ingle dejando a la vista su pene duro como una roca y ancho, no era tan largo pero ese ancho era exquisito, con la cabeza rosada y brillosa por el semen. Sabía que pronto Will se correría, se separó de él y lo guio hasta la cama donde abrió de par en par sus piernas y devoró con el calor de su boca el miembro entero. Will aferraba sus manos en las sabanas de seda negra, su cabeza echada hacia atrás y mordías sus labios. Gemidos llenaron el cuarto.

-Me voy a correr, me corro…yo…- Will levanto su cabeza y vio cómo su miembro desaparecía en la boca de su erástes, Hannibal encontró su mirada con la de él y se la sostuvo hasta que el castaño se corriera. Will se dejó caer por el éxtasis, abrió sus ojos al sentir como su cuerpo era cubierto por otro, totalmente desnudo. Hannibal lo besó.

-Te dije que la próxima vez que probaras tu esencia sería mejor, sabes delicioso Will, dulce y caliente, como la miel- Will se sonrojo. Hannibal deposito besos a lo largo de todo su estómago hasta llegar de nuevo a su ingle y levantar sus piernas. Admiro el agujero rosado, contrayéndose por demandar ser llenado por su dueño, bajo su boca e inserto su lengua, la movía en forma de círculos para dilatar la entrada, succionaba como si se tratase de sacar la pulpa a un mango. Insertó el primer dedo, haciendo que el anillo de músculos cediera sin prisa hasta que todo el dedo estuvo dentro, repitió los círculos y luego metió otro pero esta vez tijereteando la entrada, una vez que supo que aceptaría fácilmente el tercero roció loción. Hannibal lubrico su polla y alineo sus caderas contra la entrada.

-Will ¿estás listo? Voy a llenarte ahora- Will asintió con los ojos cerrados y mordiéndose los labios.

El rubio penetro lentamente la entrada del castaño, dando pausas con cada centímetro que penetraba. Espero a que su amante se acostumbrara a su tamaño hasta que finalmente estuvo totalmente dentro de él. El culo de Will lo recibía fácilmente y pareciera que su polla había sido diseñada para llenar cada centímetro del culo de Will exactamente. El calor dentro del erómeno era sofocante pero placentero, se derretía, estaba a punto de correrse con solo llenarlo.

La pasión lo invito a moverse, lento y espaciado, sacaba y metía su polla. Era todo un espectáculo como el ano de Will lo tragaba y luego devolvía sin ninguna queja. Le dio estocadas fuertes y quietas, sin moverse para luego poco a poco aumentar el ritmo hasta tener penetraciones erráticas.

-¡HANNIBAL! ¡MÁS POR FAVOR, MÁS DURO! ¡LLÉNAME TODO DE TI! ¡POR FAVOR!- Hannibal sonrió y justo cuando iba a correrse dentro de Will, salió de él, se tiro en la cama y guio a su alumno a sentarse a horcajadas de él para que lo montara. Todo el peso de Will cayó sobre su abdomen- tu polla…está tocando… ¡cielos!- Hannibal lo tomo de los brazos y lo atrajo a su boca para besarlo y así comenzar una montura llena de excitación y necesidad. Las penetraciones se volvieron salvajes pero deliciosas. Antes de que terminaran su beso, Hannibal apretó muy fuerte con sus manos las muñecas de Will en señal en que se correría. Cuando se corrió, rompieron el beso y Will grito su liberación, sobre todo el pecho de su maestro, llenándolo de caliente y espeso semen.

-Bien echo Will, lo recostó sobre su pecho y salió de él- Will se quejó por el abandono- es hora de dormir, debes descansar y recuperar tus fuerzas- beso su frente y ambos se rindieron en los brazos de Morfeo.


	6. La muerte

El frío recorrió su espalda, rodo sobre esta y extendió su mano para recorrer el otro lado de la cama, encontrándolo vacío. Sus ojos vagaron por toda la habitación hasta llegar al balcón con las ventanas abiertas, el aire cálido y suave ondeaba las cortinas y entre ellas pudo ver de pie a Will. Desnudo, solamente cubriendo su cuerpo con una sábana por encima de sus hombros; su cara era pasiva, su piel brillaba con energía, revitalizada y con luz. Su cuerpo había cambiado, se había tonificado como un adulto.

Hannibal no deseaba dejar la comodidad de su cama pero el deseo por recorrer esa piel era más grande que su confort. Se puso de pie y caminó hasta donde estaba Will, observando el amanecer, un aura violeta y naranja lo rodeaban, el astro rey se veía alzándose a lo lejos en el mar. Cuando llego con él, lo rodeo con sus brazos y beso esos hombros suaves y tórridos. Will miro por el rabillo de su ojo y sonrió satisfecho. Las caricias arrancaban pequeños gemidos de su boca.

-Buenos días, Hannibal- el rubio escondió su cara entre el cuello y el hombro de su amante

-Deberíamos acostumbrarnos a darnos así los buenos días, después de una buena follada, claro. Todas las noches- Will se sonrojo y lo golpeo en el estómago con su codo

-¡HANNIBAL!- este besó su cuello y camino de espaldas junto con él hasta el borde de la cama donde deslizo la sabana de los hombros de Will y lo beso en cada rincón que alcanzara. Sus manos jugaban con los rosados y duros pezones. El erómeno pudo sentir el miembro de su erástes duro y caliente entre sus nalgas. Apretó los muslos de su maestro y se mordió los labios, se dejó llevar por el placer; de un instante a otro Will se puso de pie y de su entrada saco un tapón anal. Hannibal se quedó asombrado por la sorpresa

-Sabía que antes de irnos, tendríamos otra ronda, así que me estiré para ti- Hannibal bajo su mano y comenzó a masturbarse.

-Ven, móntame Will- el castaño separo sus nalgas y acomodo la polla en su entrada, lentamente bajo por todo su peso, los dedos de sus pies se arquearon y la sensación de que se correría lo invadió – respira hondo, será rápido- Hannibal paso sus manos por debajo de las rodillas de Will y alzo sus piernas, el peso de Will estaba en los muslos de su amante. Sus caderas subían y bajaban a un ritmo rápido, con esta posición Will sentía más placer y su próstata era estimulada.

Unas cuantas estocadas más y Hannibal se corrió dentro de él, Will vio luces detrás de sus parpados. Se corrió, manchando el piso. Se recostó de espalda contra el pecho de su maestro, lo miro con ternura y luego lo besó.

-Deberíamos pararnos sino, nunca saldremos de aquí- Hannibal rio bajito

-Tomemos un baño y luego bajemos a comer para luego ir a pescar- Hannibal se separó de Will pero lo tomo de la mano para guiarlo al baño, donde follaron de nuevo.

La comida estaba lista y servida, Will necesitaba llenar su estómago y recuperar todas esas energías que habían perdido si quería tener una pesca productiva. Unos pasos se escucharon por el pasillo, alguien corría con mucha prisa. Abrieron la puerta de golpe. Era Delhar

-¿Delhar? ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto el castaño. Hannibal frunció el ceño molesto, ya que todos los sirvientes sin excepción deberían pedir permiso para entra a un cuarto cerrado y este había entrado como si nada.

-Amo…- Delhar se dio cuenta de su impertinencia, miro a Hannibal y este al ver la urgencia en sus ojos lo dejo pasar- disculpe mi mal comportamiento pero traigo malas noticias. Su amigo Obelix…- la sangre se le dreno a Will. La atención de Hannibal se posó en la reacción de su erómeno.

-¿qué pasa con él?- Delhar se acercó a su amo y lo tomo de la mano, Hannibal pasa sus ojos del uno al otro con recelo.

-Al parecer trato de suicidarse…no sé si esta con vida o no, estaba muy mal cuando partí a mitad de la madrugada para acá- Will miro a Hannibal

-¡Hesper!- la chica apareció de repente en la puerta- que preparen el barco, tenemos que llegar a Cytera lo más pronto posible- la joven asintió y se fue- Will, deja tus cosas, luego mandaré por ellas. Debemos partir ya.

Cuando llegaron al puerto el barco estaba listo, partieron un poco antes de mediodía. Hannibal entro al camarote y vio a Will quien observaba por la ventana la isla de Cytera a lo lejos, haciéndose un poco más grande a medida que avanzaban.

-Will ¿estás bien? ¿Sabes que paso?- Will con los ojos vidriosos miro a su maestro

-Delhar dice que fue por su erástes…lo negó como su alumno y lo desamparo para casarse con una mujer de la cual estaba enamorado. Todo este tiempo le hizo creer algo que no era cierto, solo busco el placer y el estatus a costa de Obelix…- Hannibal lo tomo de las manos

-Lo siento Will pero son cosas que a veces pasan lo primero es saber si tu amigo esta con vida y luego saber que paso en realidad con ellos dos- Will apretó sus puños

-¿Harás eso conmigo?- Will trago su llanto

-No Will, nunca. Hay un lazo muy especial entre erástes y erómeno, a veces no solo es enseñar, puede que algo más nazca entre ellos dos con el paso del tiempo- Will curvó sus labios

-Entonces ¿me estás diciendo que soy por mi erástes? – un golpe al corazón dejo quieto a Hannibal

-Yo…- tocaron a la puerta.

-Adelante- Will quito sus manso del agarre de Hannibal, sabía que algo estaba mal ¿terminaría como Obelix? ¿Tanto…amaba a Hannibal? ¿Amor? Dioses, no era una mujer no se podía permitir eso. No era correcto ni lo más sensato.

-Ya casi llegamos, Amo- Will salió del camarote.

Una vez llegaron a Cytera, fueron transportados a la casa de Obelix. Todos sus amigos esperaban a fuera de la casa. Anker estaba sereno, lagrimas recorrían su cara y miraba hacia la nada. Estaba furioso por dentro.

-¿qué sucede Alcander? ¿Dónde está Obelix?- Alcander no respondió y el estómago de Will cayo, su sangre se helo y su presión bajo. Alcander le cedió el paso a la casa y en medio del patio estaba el cuerpo cubierto de su amigo. Will horrorizado cubrió su cara.

Le había pasado esto a su amigo por ilusionarse y creer en el amor entre erástes y erómeno y él acababa de hacer lo mismo con alguien que tal vez no le escuchaba. Sintió su corazón romperse y que su vida se derrumbaba. Hannibal se había ido a hablar con el ex erástes de Obelix. Los pies de Will lo llevaron de nuevo hasta el bosque.

-Vaya, vaya, cuanto drama en la vida de Will Graham- se escuchó una voz detrás de Hannibal quien salía de la sala del erástes de Obelix, giro su cabeza y pudo ver a Matthew con una sonrisa de cinismo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Y ¿cómo conoces a Will?- Matthew cruzo sus piernas y con un chasquido de sus dedos un racimo de uvas apareció en sus manos.

-Oh, los chismes corren muy rápido Hannibal…no me digas qué… ¿no te ha contado de mí?- Hannibal frunció el ceño confundido

-Tú…- Matthew se chupo el jugo de las uvas en sus dedos

-Oh sí, yo era ese ciervo el cual Will pensó que mato pero al final no lo hizo. Mírame, aquí estoy vivo y frente a ti- Hannibal se acercó a él amenazadoramente

-No te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima- Matthew soltó una carcajada

-Ya puse mis ojos en él, Hannibal, una vez que quiero algo lo tengo aunque tenga que matar. Además tu alumno no es apreciado por muchos en esta isla-

-¿Qué traman tú y Murasaki?- pregunto casi gruñendo

-Oh nada, solo divertimos un poco solamente, no somos compartidos y somos muy celosos. Me voy, cuídate- se esfumo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Hesper apareció detrás de él.

-Eso es malo ¿verdad?- Hannibal miraba hacia la nada, temeroso de lo que pudiera pasar sabiendo de la alianza de estos dos.

-¿Dónde está Will?- Hesper se puso a un lado de Hannibal mirándolo como si no fueran sirviente y amo

-Tuvo una crisis y corrió al bosque, su amigo está muerto. Delhar fue por él y ahora están en su casa, cuidándolo y vigilándolo. Debe descansar, lo más sensato es que tú también lo hagas-

-No, debe de estar bajo mi protección, no puedo dejarlo solo-

-¿Ya sabe algo? ¿Le has dicho algo? ¿Con que derecho lo llevas a tu casa? ¿Con que excusa?-

-Es mi alumno, tiene que estar bajo mi cuidado-

-Dudaste, no le dijiste que "sí" era escuchado Hannibal. Will piensa que solo haces lo mismo que el erástes de Obelix le hizo a él. Deberías de hablar con él antes de que sea muy tarde.

-Iré a quedarme en su casa, ahí lo cuidaré- el rubio dio la media vuelta y se marchó.

Era de noche, Will abrió sus ojos y se pudo dar cuenta que había dormido. Lo de Obelix era real, no fue un sueño. Vio varios pergaminos en su escritorio, tenían e puño y letra de su maestro pero no estaba en el lugar. Camino durante unos minutos en la soledad y quietud de su casa hasta que llegó al jardín.

Debajo de un **"Plataniotissa" **mirando la luna pero una sombra se deslizo por la tierra y luego trepando por el cuerpo de Hannibal hasta que tomo la forma de una mujer.

-Oh Hannibal, te he extrañado tanto-Hannibal se la quitó de encima bruscamente. Murasaki se quedó pálida y sin saber que pasaba.

-Sé de tus planes con Matthew, si le ponen un dedo encima, arderán en el Hades-

-¡DEJALO! ¡DEJA A ESE MORTAL! ¿POR QUÉ ÉL? ¿POR QUÉ TE AFERRAS A ESTE LUGAR MALDITO? Ya sabe ¿la verdad? ¿Se lo has dicho?

-Le quiero y cuidaré de él hasta el día de mi muerte-

-¡tonterías! La muerte te temé Hannibal, tú no estás aquí por Will, tú estás aquí por el recuerdo de su padre. Amas el reflejo de su padre, no a Will- Hannibal escuchó un ruido y giro su cabeza para ver a Will correr

-¡ARDERÁS EN EL HADES SI ALGO LE PASA!- corrió detrás de él

Will corría lo más rápido que podía hacia el bosque, cuando entró en él su pensamiento fue Céfiro, una y otra vez.

-Céfiro, ven, te necesito, no puedo con mi vida…no quiero vivir- Will corrió y de repente se detuvo en seco.

Hannibal podía ver a lo lejos la silueta de Will, corrió más rápido pero cuando lo alcanzo su cuerpo no se movía y poco a poco caía de rodillas, dejando ver la cara de Céfiro delante de él con una sonrisa cínica y de placer. La sangre comenzó a manchar la túnica de Will, Matthew lo había atravesado.

-¡WILL!-


	7. El pago de la deuda

Hace veinte años atrás…

Hannibal conversaba con los otros erástes fuera de la Academia, los erómenos conversaban entre ellos al otro lado de la calle, debajo de los árboles.

Un alboroto distrajo al círculo donde Hannibal compartía sus conocimientos y experiencias; miro por encima del hombro de sus compañeros y pudo ver a un joven en medio de otros, quienes le hacían burla de buena manera.

-Disculpen señores ¿saben quién es ese alumno?- los otros erástes giraron sobre sus talones y rieron muy bajo

-Oh sí, es Graham, pero ningún maestro puede con su paso o a él le agradan los maestros quienes lo ha cortejado. Es todo un reto ese alumno- eso despertó la curiosidad en Hannibal quien busco la manera de poder llegar a él.

Observando y estudiando al alumno pudo darse cuenta que Graham era un joven libre, amaba la naturaleza y no tener ninguna atadura para poder ir y hacer lo que se le viniese en gana. Poco a poco se acercó a él hasta convertirse en un amigo dando lugar poco a poco a la tutoría. Hannibal compartía su conocimiento hacía él pero sin establecer la relación erástes-erómeno aún, así Graham seguía con su ritmo de vida solamente con sesiones de aprendizaje.

Algunos meses pasaron y Graham accedió a que Hannibal fuera su Maestro. Hannibal estaba feliz por poder tener a esa criatura única y hermosa. Alto, delgado, su cabello castaño oscuro y rizado, esos ojos color verdes, su piel pálida como el mármol, una cintura pequeña y unas largas piernas.

Durante todo este tiempo, la relación era muy estrecha. Graham le contaba todo y confiaba en el plenamente, pasaban horas platicando pero nunca se había tocado el tema de algo más íntimo ni siquiera alguna mención para tomar ese tema. Hannibal pensaba que su alumno era tímido en esos temas o muy reservado.

-Vaya, vaya, así que Hannibal el hijo preferido tiene un nuevo juguete- el rubio lo miro enojado, era Matthew

-¿Qué quieres Céfiro? ¿A qué has venido?- Céfiro tomo una manzana y la mordió

-A nada hermano, solamente qué también quiero jugar con tu juguete nuevo. Con tu capricho, después de todo tenemos el mismo padre y somos compartidos ¿no?-

-¡No te atrevas a interferir, ni hacerle daño, sino yo, juro que te mataré con mis manos!-

-Inmortalidad, nuestra maldición, recuerda. Lástima que tú…bueno, hasta luego- le guiño el ojo y desapareció.

Se celebraba las Dionisias Rurales donde todo el pueblo celebraba con ritos y puestas en escenas dramáticas en honor al Dios. Graham como cualquier otro joven amaba las fiestas; el maestro sabía que su erómeno estaría ausente los días que tomaba la festividad, solamente la condición de llegar a casa para reportarse de que estaba bien era lo que Hannibal le había pedido.

El último día de las fiestas Graham no se había reportado, su maestro estaba angustiado pero no podía dejar que sus sirvientes y los vecinos se dieran cuenta de ello. Con el Sol entrando por las ventas la desesperación se apoderaba más y más de él; alistándose para salir a buscar a su desobediente alumno, Graham entró a la casa.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué no habías venido?- pero el joven ignoro el regaño de su maestro, pasando por largo delante de él, con una sonrisa en su cara y sus ojos abiertos de par en par como si hubiera encontrado un tesoro y así había sido. Graham se detuvo en seco y de repente giró para ver a su maestro con esa sonrisa.

-¡Maestro! ¡Le he encontrado!- Hannibal arqueo la ceja y se quitó su capa

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué sucede?- Graham paso sus manos por sus cabello, balbuceaba pero no dejaba de sonreír y de creer lo que había sucedido

-Ella- pronunció y Hannibal sintió un golpe en la boca de su estómago- Es hermosa, es hermosa tanto como Afrodita, delicada como Perséfone pero inteligente como Artemisa. La quiero desposar- cuando giró a ver a su maestro pudo ver en su rostro una mueca de dolor y la felicidad paso a segundo plano- claro…cuando terminé mi tutoría- Hannibal lo miro con los ojos sombríos y vacíos.

-Si esa es tu decisión, que así sea, felicidades Graham- sonrió levemente.

-¡Gracias maestro!- corrió hasta él y lo abrazo

Un año pasó y junto con él llego el final. Graham ya era un adulto y oficialmente su tutoría terminaba, era hora de desposar a su prometida. Después de celebrarse la unión Hannibal partió al mar, para navegar hasta que su dolor fuera borrado.

-Llevas meses navegando en estas aguas sin rumbo Hannibal ¿qué pretendes? Mírate, demacrado, descuidado y sin alma- Hannibal no dejaba de cargar la red con pescados mientras Murasaki le reclamaba - ¡TE ESTOY HABLANDO! ¡MIRAME!- cuando Hannibal la miró la diosa se quedó impactada, el rubio parecía un muerto viviente.- Hannibal tu ¿en verdad…? Dioses ¡qué mi padre me perdone!- Murasaki desapareció. Gracias al tiempo que estuvo en el mar pudo hacer negocios con comerciantes y amasar una gran fortuna.

Largos ocho años pasaron y Hannibal recibió una visita inesperada en su exilio auto impuesto, Céfiro su hermano lo visitaba.

-Hermano, hermano, hermano lo malo de estar en el mar es que no te enteras de noticias con rapidez ni de los chismes en tierra firme-

-No soy tu hermano… ¿a qué te refieres?- Céfiro lo rodeo mientras analizaba su vestimenta ermitaña

-Oh si lo somos, no lo niegues- cantó con sátira- Tú querido erástes o ex erástes está enfermo, muy enfermo y le quedan pocos meses de vida- Hannibal soltó la red de pescar que remendaba.

-¿Qué le pasa?- Céfiro tomo un pescado que agonizaba por falta de agua

-Veamos, los médicos no saben pero es como este pez. Su cuerpo poco a poco pierde la vida al parecer un demonio le quita su vida…- arqueo la ceja y dio la espalda a su hermano, esperaba la reacción

-¡NO DIGAS TONTERÍAS! Ellos no toman vidas sin…- cuando giro para enfrentar a su hermano ya no estaban.

Por su capricho y curiosidad había puesto en peligro a Graham sino es que lo había condenado a muerte ya. Céfiro había ido con Hades para que este absorbiera su vida con alguna enfermedad extraña.

Una semana después Hannibal llegó a Cytera para visitar su viejo amor. Camino hasta la casa que le había regalado para que viviera junto a su esposa. Un gran sembradío de trigo se elevaba en la entrada y cerca de la casa estaba un olmo apenas floreciendo y debajo de él un niño jugando. Hannibal se acercó lentamente y pudo ver que el niño se parecía a Graham.

-¡WILL!- era su hijo. Graham llegó a él y lo cargo, cuando levanto la mirada vio a Hannibal de pie en la vereda.

-¡MAESTRO!- el joven dejo el niño en el suelo y le indico que fuera con su madre, camino hasta donde su ex erástes.

-Hace tiempo que no lo veía Maestro, se ve…-

-¿Acabado? El mar de enseña lo dura que puede ser la vida, Graham. Ese niño…-

-Sí, es mi hijo, Will. Qué bueno que ha venido, tengo algo que pedirle- Graham lo llevo al estudio donde le pidió que fuera el erástes de Will pero sin presentarse ante el hasta que el fin del simposium fuera.

-Pero a mi edad…- Graham sonrió y Hannibal se dio cuenta que las tenía todas de perder.

-Cometí un error al dejar de ser tu erómeno Hannibal, te hablo ahora como padre no como alumno. Eres el indicado para hacer feliz a Will…-

Así tiempo después con sus riquezas mandó construir el domus que fue edificado en pocos días y empezar a mandar los regalos del cortejo de Will.

Presente…

Céfiro desapareció dejando a Will herido y sangrando, Hannibal corrió hasta él para detener la hemorragia.

-Tú…tú eras el hombre en la vereda días antes de que mi padre muriera- Hannibal lloraba en silencio

-Shh, no hables Will, solo cierra tus ojos y duerme, duerme por favor- a los segundos el moreno cerró sus ojos y Hannibal lo apretó contra su pecho

-Vaya, ha llegado el momento de pagar mi deuda- Hannibal vio los pies descalzos y blancos de Hesper, levanto la mirada.

-Por favor…hazlo- a la escena llegó Delhar quien pego un grito de horror al ver a su amo y amigo muerto. Hesper camino hasta el sirviente y lo tomo de las manos.

-No llores mortal. Soy Nix la diosa de la noche, Hesper era mi nombre de disfraz mortal pero mi nombre real en mortal es Abigail. Le debo un favor a Hannibal así que hare lo posible por traer a tu amigo de Erebo ya que el erástes de tu amo me ha salvado la vida le servía como sirviente hasta que le día en el que pagara mi deuda llegara- Abigail camino hasta la escena trágica de los dos hombres

-Pero, requiero de un sacrificio Hannibal, tuyo y de Will- Hannibal asintió y miro a Will- cuando le encuentre en el Estigio le preguntaré a él así que prepárate para lo que sea y no te garantizo que pueda traerlo a la vida-

-Está bien Abigail, habrás cumplido tu deber, el resultado no depende de ti. Delhar en mi casa debajo de todos mis libros hay una carta para Will donde le explico todo en caso de que yo no regrese ya que mi sacrificio me tendrá en un sueño sin límite de tiempo…si Will regresa cuida mucho de él, por favor- el sirviente asintió entre lágrimas- déjanos a nosotros tres, no temas por él, sabes que nunca le haría daño. Regresa al amanecer a la casa de tu amo por él y lee la carta antes de que llegues. Pasa la noche con tu amante, busca paz en sus brazos- Delhar se puso de pie, le costó trabajo dejar a Will moribundo pero al final partió a buscar la carta.

-Muy bien, vayamos a la casa de Will, el tiempo se agota- Abigail tronó los dedos y desaparecieron.


	8. El despertar

p class="MsoNormal"emPara: Will Graham/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emDe: Hannibal Lecter/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em"Sí estás leyendo está carta quiere decir que al fin todo tendrá que salir a la luz./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emEspero que te encuentres bien independiente del motivo que te haya llevado a leer la carta donde te cuento toda la verdad. Nunca te mentí, todo lo que te dije era real solamente que no te conté todo como debía de ser, fue a medias…y omitiendo cosas. Te pido una disculpa con todo el corazón si es que estamos separados y mis decisiones te hayan ocasionado dolor. Lo siento en verdad Will. Lo siento tanto y más por no tener el valor de decirte todo y evitar está tragedia. Ahora te contaré todo, sé que tienes muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas mías. De nuevo, perdón. Sino lo hice fue por miedo a tu reacción al saber todo. /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emHace veinte años conocí a tu padre, me convertí en su maestro y el en mi alumno pero nuestra unión no fue como la nuestra; él se enamoró de tu madre a finales de las fiestas Dionisias rurales para al poco tiempo desposarla. Sí, amaba a tu padre por eso me exilie, yendo al mar con mi sufrimiento durante años hasta qué, Céfiro llegó a mi dándome la noticia de que tu padre estaba enfermo y le quedaba poco tiempo. Yo no sabía que había tenido un hijo tan hermoso e inteligente. ¿Céfiro? Sí, lo conozco. /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emWill, mi nombre real no es Hannibal, mi nombre real es Bóreas: dios del viento del Norte. Hannibal es solo mi nombre mortal por eso es qué no he envejecido todos estos años. Siempre y por la eternidad tendré una edad física de unos veintisiete años así qué Céfiro es mi medio hermano, Matthew es su nombre mortal. Mi sirvienta Hesper en realidad nunca lo fue ella es Nix la diosa de la noche y me debía un favor, su nombre mortal Abigail. Hace años durante mi exilio tuve una relación con la diosa Eris, Murasaki su nombre humano. /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emSé que es complicado asimilar todo esto de un golpe y más que tu erástes resultara ser un Dios pero por mi culpa todo ha salido mal. Céfiro siempre ha estado celoso de mí así que cuando supo de mi relación con tu padre fue con Hades para consumir su vida con una enfermedad desconocida, yo no lo sabía hasta que el mismo Matthew me lo confesó. Una disculpa o pedir perdón no bastara para llenar ese vacío paterno y haberlo perdido a una edad tan temprana./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emCuando regrese a Cytera fue cuando tenías ocho años recién cumplidos y meses antes de que tu padre falleciera. Ahí te conocí y me enamore de ti, no, no fue por el recuerdo o el parecido a tu padre. Me enamoré de ti de cabezas a pies y más cuando pase esa tarde contigo, no lo recuerdas eras muy chico. Tu padre sabía que yo era un Dios cuando me pidió que mi hiciera tu erástes así que no podía negarle y obviamente no lo haría, te amaba por eso ningún otro erástes te cortejo y así fue como mi domus del bosque se edificó pero yo todos estos años después del funeral de tu padre viví en alta mar esperando el día del simposium para así reclamarte ante los ojos de los mortales. /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emPor eso cuando me dijiste que no querías darme la impresión que querías sentir como una mujer o te viera como una por tus pasiones humanas te dije que yo no era como los demás, ni que era romano ni ateniense y como Dios esos tabúes a mí no me importaban. Te amo, eso es todo. La relación erástes-erómeno, por ti rompí todas las reglas y tú por mi hiciste igual. /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emAhora, tú corres el mismo riesgo que tu padre. Céfiro te quiere para él y hará lo imposible por tenerte, su erómeno, tu compañero de clases Mason me quiere a mí por capricho y Murasaki regresó a buscarme pero cuando vio que yo te había elegido a ti y no a ella los celos la volvieron loca provocando la unión con Céfiro. Así si nos separaban, cada quien tendría lo suyo o tal vez no. /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emSi mueres Will, daré mi vida por traerte del Hades, haré el sacrificio para que tu sigas viviendo. Acéptalo y resígnate, solo te queda hacer eso, fue mi decisión por amor. Will Graham, te amo y siempre lo haré este donde este." /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: right;" align="right"emHannibal Lecter./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: right;" align="right"emPD. Hay otra carta en mi escritorio donde te dejo todas mis propiedades y el dinero para que puedas vivir hasta que seas anciano. /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Delhar dejó la carta sobre el escritorio, no podía creer lo que acaba de leer y como lo tomaría Will si es que Nix podía regresarlo a la vida. Delhar miro por la ventana y podía ver los colores del amanecer./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Delhar?- tocaron a la puerta/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Voy- el joven se limpió las lágrimas de la cara y atendió a quien le llamaba- Oh, joven Leander…- se sonrojo. Leander era el mejor amigo de Will pero se veían muy poco, Leander estaba enamorado de Delhar, era un joven de familia rica pero él no era un noble común. Leander era un guerrero solitario y defensor de los pobres, algo así como un Robín Hood griego./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Me he enterado de lo que le paso a Will ¿Qué ha pasado?- Delhar comenzó a llorar sin consuelo/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Es muy complicado, no sé por dónde empezar, no sé si lo logrará- el joven noble frunció el ceño/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Dime!- Delhar se sobre salto/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Lo siento amo, lo siento no era mi intención ser grosero y ni si quiera le he ofrecido algo de beber-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Delhar, deja las formalidades para después y sabes que te amo, deja de dirigirte a mí como un sirviente, eres mi compañero-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Leander, te he dicho qué es imposible…ese no es el asunto ahora. Vamos a la cocina y te contaré tengo poco tiempo para hacerlo- Leander lo tomo de la muñeca y lo atrajo hacía él, presionándolo contra su pecho/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Te amo Delhar, te amo- lo tomo de la barbilla y lo besó- vamos, necesitas tranquilizarte-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Delhar termino de contar a Leander todo lo que había pasado y ambos salieron a casa de Will preparados para lo peor. El amanecer ya había pasado, en la entrada estaba Abigail, quieta, viendo hacía el Sol./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Delhar…Will…él- el joven sentía como su corazón era arrancado de su pecho, su amante lo sostuvo en sus brazos- he podido hablar con Hades y dejar que el alma de Will regresará a su cuerpo, ahora él está dormido solo debemos esperar a que despierte. No sabes cuánto tiempo tomará eso-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡GRACIAS A LOS DIOSES!- Abigail sonrió/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-De nada-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Oh, yo lo siento, yo…- Abigail se acercó a él/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-No hay nada que lamentar, está bien. Hannibal él, él estará en un sueño sin tiempo…lo dejaremos en el cuarto de huésped y es vital que cuando Will despierte siempre este a su lado. Si en un tiempo no determinado Bóreas no despierta lo daremos por muerto. Ahora mi trabajo está hecho, hasta luego Delhar- Abigail desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡ERES UN IDIOTA! ¡NO DEBÍA SER ASÍ!- grito Murasaki a Matthew/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Ve por tu amado al Hades, Murasaki, él mío sigue vivo y ahora que no está Hannibal iré por él. Yo nunca te dije que te los daría vivos o muertos, los separé y ahí está, hice mi trabajo. Buena suerte, si me disculpas tengo un culo que follar-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡Eres asqueroso!- la diosa desapareció./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Delhar veía como su amo subía y bajaba el pecho, habían pasado tres días y nada. Leander entro al cuarto, era casi media noche./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Ve a dormir Delhar, me quedaré cuidándolo- el sirviente sonrió y aceptó la oferta/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Casi amanecía cuando unos gritos despertaron a Leander, era Will gritando el nombre de Hannibal entre sueños. Con rapidez se puso de pie y comenzó a despertarlo/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡WILL, WILL, DESPIERTA! ¡HEY HOMBRE, VAMOS!-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡HANNIBAL!- Will se despertó sudando y confundido, Delhar entro corriendo y cuando vio a su amo despierto corrió a él para abrazarlo/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡Gracias a los Dioses que has vuelto!- el sirviente derramo algunas lágrimas de felicidad/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Qué ha pasado? Yo, yo acabo de ver a Hannibal en mis sueños y hablo de un sacrificio, me pregunto si yo era capaz de sacrificar algo para seguir viviendo y le dije que sí…y cuando le dije que sería he despertado- los dos amigos de Will se miraron extraños/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Will, no soy el indicado para explicarte que paso ¿recuerdas algo?- el castaño negó con la cabeza- Hannibal te dejo esta carta- saco el sobre y se lo dio/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Dejo? ¿Una carta?- la tomo y comenzó a leerla, Leander y Delhar esperaban la reacción de Will, pasaron minutos eternos antes de que Will terminara de leerla. Levanto la mirada y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas- ¿Hannibal es un Dios? ¿Qué es esto?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Parece increíble pero es la única manera de que hayas regresado del Hades- Will parecía más y más confundido- como dice la carta Eris unió fuerzas con Céfiro para separarlos, fuiste asesinado Will, estuviste muerto toda una noche hasta el amanecer de hace tres días. Hannibal sacrifico algo para que Nix pudiera traerte del Hades…suena complicado y loco pero así fue y es…y Bóreas, él…no sabemos si sobreviva después de su sacrificio para traerte a la vida de nuevo- Delhar agacho la mirada y su amante lo reconforto./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿DÓNDE ESTA? ¿QUÉ LE HA PASADO?- gritó Will saltando de la cama y detrás de él, Delhar y Leander, Delhar lo detuvo para explicarle./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- Esta en la habitación de al lado, lleva dormido tres días y no sabemos cuánto tiempo más estará así. Si cuando Abigail venga no ha despertado se le dará por muerto, la condición que puso Nix es que estuvieses a su lado siempre desde el momento en el que despertaras Will- el castaño sentía su corazón hacerse chico por las noticias. Su erástes estaba pendiendo de un hilo y todo por amor. Will hizo a un lado a Delhar y abrió la puerta, el cuarto estaba oscuro, las ventanas cubiertas con cortinas negras y solo velas daban luz al cuarto. En la cama la silueta de Hannibal se iluminaba, su pecho subía y bajaba. Will se acercó a él y tomo asiento a su lado, tomo la mano de Hannibal y sus lágrimas comenzaron a rodar sin parar./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Will, ¿cuál fue tu sacrificio? – Will giro su mirada agachada y opacada por las lágrimas/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Mi vista- los ojos de Delhar se abrieron de par en par al igual que Leander./p 


	9. El sacrificio

-¿Qué has dicho Will? ¿Sacrificaste tu vista para seguir viviendo?- Delhar estaba pálido, salió de los brazos de su amante y abrazo a su amo por detrás.

-¿Qué has hecho Will?- el castaño aún no podía creer lo que había pasado, solo había sido un sueño ¿verdad?

-Solo fue un sueño, una pregunta en un sueño… ¿verdad?- Delhar miro a Leander

-No Will, Abigail requería no solo un sacrificio de Hannibal para traerte a la vida sino de ti también. Hannibal menciona que dará su vida pero no lo creo, si fuera así Abigail no esperaría a que despertara…no solo fue unilateral Will. Te ama de verdad- Will se secó las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas

-Si Hannibal sacrifica su vida…perder mi vista no se compara nada a su expiación… ¿pueden dejarnos solos? Por favor- los dos amantes se miraron y se marcharon en silencio.

Will seguía procesando todo, no odiaba a Hannibal ni le guardaba reconocer, mucho menos estaba enojado con él, solamente ¿por qué nunca le dijo todo? Por qué siempre le dijo la verdad pero no todo. Probablemente Will hubiera entendido todo, después de enojarse pero lo habría hecho y ahora ninguno de los dos hubiera tenido que pagar el precio de un sacrificio.

Como Nix había pedido, día y noche Will cuidaba del sueño de Hannibal. Como deseaba que despertara y le contara todo. Volver estar entre sus brazos platicando del mundo y de lo que Hannibal conocía por ser un Dios…su erástes y la persona que amaba era un Dios. Por los ¡dioses!

-¿dónde está Hannibal, Matthew? – le pregunto el rubio mientras rodaba sobre su estómago y ver a su amante quien observaba el atardecer

-Qué impaciente eres Mason, déjame terminar de joderte el culo y luego iré a hacerle una visita a Hades para que me dé el alma de Will y cuando venga de rodillas a pedirme a su mortal el precio será que lo uses como quieras- Mason sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Entonces ven y jodeme rápido Matthew-

Céfiro descendió al Inframundo para encontrar a Hades y llevarse a Will a casa. Después de pagarle, claro.

-Haz llegado tarde Céfiro, Nix ha intercedido por Bóreas y ambos amantes han pagado el precio. Will Graham está caminando de nuevo entre los mortales- la cara de Matthew se tornó roja como un tomate por el cólera- y por tu hermano, no puedes tocar el alma de Bóreas por mi protección. Desafíame y tu castigo será eterno, Céfiro- el joven abrió sus alas y desapareció del Hades, sus planes estaban arruinados. Nunca imagino que Nix y Hades intercederían por los dos amantes.

-¿Cuándo perderé la vista?- pregunto en voz baja cuando por el rabillo de su ojos vio a Delhar que lo observaba desde el umbral de la puerta

-No sé, Nix no nos dio más detalles Will, paulatinamente supongo. Lo siento tanto, Will, en verdad yo…-

-Está bien Delhar, no me quejo de mi destino ni de mi pago con tal de seguir viviendo para estar al lado de mi erástes. Solo tengo miedo pero una vez que Hannibal despierte todo cambiará. Al final de todo siempre fui escuchado, no sabes lo feliz que me hace…tengo miedo de que no despierte…es todo, mi corazón duele pero algo me dice que crea y confié en él –

-Así debe de ser Will- Leander apareció detrás de su amante

-Ve a dormir Graham, yo lo cuidaré creo que Nix sabe que siempre estas a su lado pero también necesitas descanso. Ve- Will miro por última vez el pecho de su maestro para asegurarse que aún respiraba.

-Gracias a ambos, gracias- Delhar abrazo a Will

El castaño entro a su recamara, oscura y fría, solamente la luz de la luna llena iluminaba el lugar. Arrastrando los pies camino a su cama y se echó, no quería ni tocarla, tan fría como el hielo y sola como un panteón. Quería y necesitaba el calor de su maestro. Lo había amado durante dieciocho años, lo amo desde el primer momento en que lo vio. Y como cualquier ser vivo con sentimientos sufrió el no ser correspondido por su padre pero gracias a eso ahora ellos…ellos pendían de un hilo.

-¡ERES UN IDIOTA!- Mason le arrojo un florero a Matthew

-¡CÁLLETE! ¡YA NO PUEDO HACER NADA!-

-¡ME DIJISTE QUE ME DARÍAS A LECTER, LO QUIERO, AHORA!- Matthew llegó hasta él y lo tomo del cuello, aparentándolo pero sin lastimar, lo hizo chocar contra la pared.

-¿Por qué infiernos te aferras tanto a él? ¿Qué no te doy lo mismo que él? ¿Qué quieres de Lecter?- el rubio arqueo la ceja y sonrió

-¿estás celoso Matthew?- Céfiro sonrió de lado

-Eres un maldito bastardo Mason, por eso me vuelves loco-

-Siempre he sabido que le has tenido celos a tu hermano, ya que tu padre lo favorecía y consentía a él. Solo era para darte celos Matthew, no creo que Hannibal tenga la polla perfecta para joder mi culo. Además ve el lado bueno si mi plan sigue como lo tengo previsto tú serás el más beneficiado-

-Solo eres un niño malcriado y mimado, Verger-

-Solamente tuyo…maldición, ahora estoy duro ¿me la chupas?- Céfiro lo soltó del cuello y se hinco

-Hmmm, Matthew!-

Nix caminaba por el claro del bosque, en sus reinos, la noche. Caminaba sin rumbo pero algo le decía que era vigilada.

-¿A qué has venido, Eris? – la joven giró un poco su cabeza, lo suficiente para ver a Lady Murasaki detrás de ella

-¿Dónde están los dos? ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Me sorprende que siendo una diosa no sepas ya lo que ha pasado. Will Graham está vivo, Hannibal ha hecho el sacrificio por él y viceversa. Solo falta que Hannibal despierte y si es que lo hace…-

-¿Si lo hace?-

-Su sacrificio le puede costar la vida…-

-¿Qué es lo que dará a cambio? ¿Qué es lo que le dio a Hades?-

Cuando Nix menciono lo que Eris le pregunto un trueno resonó por todo el lugar-…-los labios rojos carmesí de Nix se curvearon de manera desquiciada- está hecho-

Una lluvia torrencial azoto la isla de Cytera esa noche para dar paso a un cielo limpió y un amanecer tardío con colores morados y azules. Leander cuidaba a Hannibal en su sueño. Will estaba en el estudio con Delhar repasando los pendientes de la casa y del negocio. De repente un estruendo se escuchó por toda la casa.

-¡WILL, WILL!- Delhar y Will se miraron por unos segundos, Will reaccionó

-Hannibal…-susurró y salió corriendo del estudio para ir a la habitación donde yacía dormido su erástes. Cuando entraron vieron una luz roja consumir el cuerpo de Hannibal que estaba en cuatro sobre la cama, con la espalda arqueada y sus dos alas extendidas, gruñendo y gritando de dolor.

-¿QUÉ SUCEDE?- pregunto Will- ¡Hannibal!- trato acercarse a él pero Leander lo detuvo por la cintura

-No te acerques, es fuego del Etna solo los dioses lo pueden resistir…a tal punto qué…-Will miraba como su erástes se retorcía sobre la cama pero solo el ardía, nada más lo hacía. Sus plumas negras caían una por una y el fuego las consumía, después de un rato solo quedaron huesos ahumados casi a punto de desaparecer pero poco a poco el fuego fue cediendo. Cuando al fin se extinguió Leander lo soltó y con precaución el castaño se acercó a Hannibal, quien no se movía. Will extendió su mano y toco los huesos grises donde habían estado las hermosas alas negras pero cuando lo hizo cayeron echas cenizas. Su cuerpo irradiaba una luz de los colores del arco iris, sino mal recordaba esa era el aura para reconocer a un inmortal de un mortal

-Hannibal…- susurro entre lágrimas. El maestro no se movía solo gritó y se desplomo sobre la cama, quedando inconsciente y su aura color arco iris desapareció por completo- ¿qué ha pasado? – pregunto con voz temblorosa Will

-Su sacrificio fue dejar de ser un Dios y eso no le da el derecho de tener sus alas negras ni su aura de Dios- todos voltearon y vieron en la puerta a Abigail- ahora es un humano y si no tratamos sus heridas una infección le provocara la muerte. Traigan cosas pasa curar las gallas de su espalda- Delhar se apresuró a traer hierbas, agua y vendas limpias. Abigail se encargó de la curación- ahora es mortal y todo está completo, deben de cuidarlo, Will- la joven de ojos turquesa lo miro y sonrió- todo ha terminado, ahora podrán estar juntos ¿sabes? A Bóreas siempre lo vi como un padre y tú lo serás para mí-

-Será un placer Abigail, ser tu padre- los dos se abrazaron- ¿cuándo perderé mi vista?-

-Eso, cuando los dos arreglen las diferencias y los dos se amen plenamente…perderás tu vista. Y no me digas que tu corazón está un poco resentido con Hannibal…lo estas y deben de solucionarlo. Tengo que irme, regresaré pronto- la diosa desapareció

-Creo que…debemos turnarnos para cuidar y cambiar sus vendas- Will se negó con la cabeza

-Yo estaré aquí con él, todo el día hasta la noche. Hagan sus cosas, gracias a los dos de nuevo- los tres se abrazaron.

Murasaki caminaba de un lado para otro, ideando un nuevo plan, mientras Matthew la seguía con la mirada.

-No puedes hacer nada ya, Murasaki. Hannibal es un humano y sabes que está penado con la muerte si matas a un hijo de Zeus- Murasaki torció su cara

-¿Y tú por qué lo mataste?- Céfiro sonrió

-Hubiera ido por su alma y nadie lo hubiese notado, un favor a Hades y listo pero nunca imagine que Nix le debía un favor a Bóreas e intercedería por el con Hades…además salí ganando, lo único que quería era hacer sufrir a mi hermano por la eternidad y lo conseguí. Ahora es un mortal y no es más un Dios, cayo de la gracia de nuestro padre ahora yo soy el preferido y morirá un día, yo no ni Mason, que en verdad es el príncipe Jacinto y lo inmortalizare cuando lo despose- Murasaki arqueo la ceja

-Vaya, vaya así que tu mujer no quería Hannibal después de todo, quería que tú te deshicieras de tu hermano. Eso es amor, Céfiro. Qué asco me dan, ambos-

-Ya lárgate Eris- la diosa desapareció.


	10. Confesiones

Delhar entro pálido y agitado al estudio de Will, no podía recuperar el aliento y su mirada era intensa, Will dejo de escribir y su estómago se elevó. Miro con la misma intensidad y medio a su sirviente. Hannibal había despertado.

-¿Hace cuánto?- Delhar balbuceó algo que Will no entendió

-Un par de horas…ahora está en los jardines- el erómeno no estaba listo, dejo caer el peso de su espalda contra el respaldo e inhalo- Leander le ha visto desde el segundo piso de la casa hasta los jardines, estaba tomando el sol- se acercó temblando a Will. Delhar no sabía que pensar ni sentir, sentía miedo pero por que no sabían ahora que pasaría y con la condición de mortal de Hannibal.

-Dame unos minutos a solas y luego iré con él- Delhar retrocedió y cerró la puerta cuando salió. El castaño se levantó de su silla y miró por la ventada, a través de las cortinas blancas de seda pudo ver la silueta dorada de su maestro. Su corazón se detuvo y lágrimas de felicidad rodaron por sus mejillas pero poco a poco se fueron convirtiendo en dolor, una a una. Solo el hecho de pensar que lo pudo haber perdido por no confiar en él, por no decirle toda la verdad sin omitir nada, hacerle pensar que su amor no era correspondido.

\- "Tu corazón está un poco resentido con Hannibal…"- recordó las palabras de Abigail y era cierto.

Tomo aire y valor, dio la media vuelta y camino lento por el pasillo para bajar al jardín, desde el último cuarto Delhar y Leander lo miraban. Una vez que Will bajo casi la mitad de las escaleras y los dos amantes lo perdieron de vista, corrieron para ver. Will se quedó sin aliento al ver la gran sonrisa de Hannibal, recargado contra el gran arce y disfrutando del viento, sus largas pestañas doradas adornaban sus ojos cerrados. Camino con lentitud y se detuvo frente a él. Hannibal escucho los pasos de su erómeno, abrió los ojos y lo contemplo: vivo. Sus miradas eran intensas y con el remolino de las emociones a flor de piel; el moreno abrió la boca pero no dijo nada, en su lugar lagrimas amargar salieron de sus ojos y cayó sobre sus rodillas, cubrió su cara con ambas manos, con un llanto histérico resonando en el lugar. Delhar comenzó a llorar también pero los brazos de Leandro lo consolaron,

Hannibal se puso pálido ante la reacción de Will, se puso de pie y se puso de rodillas frente a Will. No sabía qué hacer.

-Will…- susurró, el moreno tembló al escuchar su nombre de los propios labios de su maestro, tantos días sin sentirlo ni escucharlo, su corazón se desgarraba en una combinación agridulce de sentimientos- Vamos, deja de llorar, todo está bien ahora. Los dos estamos juntos- le decía mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos.

-Pudiste haber muerto…me dijiste la verdad a medias- Hannibal acarició su espalda y con su mano libre aparto las manos de la cara del joven. Rojo y mojado le regreso la mirada, Will sentía un alivio, Hannibal lo tomo de la barbilla y con su mirada rota beso su frente.

-En verdad lo siento, mi miedo y mi obsesión a perderte me hicieron sobre pasar los límites tuyos, perdóname Will- el joven negó con la cabeza, el rubio sabía que lo mas sabio era dejarlo llorar hasta que se quedara dormido y así paso. Después de unos minutos Delhar bajo con Leander y este se ofreció a cargar a Will ya que Hannibal por sus heridas no podía hacerlo.

-Gracias- Leander asintió con la cabeza

-Hannibal…¿cómo te sientes?- miró sus rodillas y sintió las piedras hacer marcas en ellas, sonrió levemente y con cuidado se puso de pie

-Vivo, al fin vivo- Delhar entendió el mensaje- Por favor, dejen a Will descansar lo necesita, se ve un poco descuidado y me temo que es por mi culpa...pobre Will, le hecho más daño de lo que he querido- Delhar negó con la cabeza y con una sonrisa

-No Hannibal, le has dado a Will mucho más de lo que él cree que se merece. Al igual que tú su vida ahora tiene sentido y sabe por qué esta aquí, te ama y tú a él-el rubio se sonrojo ante tal declaración tal directa

-Espero que pueda perdonarme algún día, ahora que no soy más un Dios el tiempo corre para mí también...-

-¿Te arrepientes de eso?- Hannibal sonrió

-Nunca, nunca me arrepentiré de amar a tu amigo- Delhar sonrió igual, dio la media vuelta y se encontró con Leander, quien lo esperaba en la cima de las escaleras.

La noche era silenciosa y tranquila. Delhar después de una baño y de una comida le platico todo lo que había pasado en esos días en los que había estado en trance y como Will había tomado las cosas. No podía culparlo por haberse descuidado tanto si prácticamente se la pasa en vela viendo si Hannibal aún respiraba sabía que no moriría ya que Abigail le había dicho que la prueba era la primera y había sido superada con éxito. Ahora solo era como un descanso después de haber dejado de ser una deidad y que su cuerpo se acostumbrara a la mortalidad.

Hannibal esa noche no tuvo el valor para compartir cama con su erómeno aunque se moría por hacerlo, verlo tendido con sus pestañas cafés largas, sus labios delgados, esa piel blanca inmaculada y su cuerpo atlético. Cuando el gallo canto la primera vez el maestro reviso una vez más a su alumno, se retiró a su cuarto y durmió hasta medio día. El ruido de la ciudad lo despertó, giro y se dio cuenta que el sol estaba en lo más alto del cielo, rodo hasta la orilla y se levantó, corrió las cortinas de seda de su ventana y pudo ver a Will trabajando en su tienda. Se vistió y bajo; el moreno estaba de espaldas, con señas le dio la orden a los empleados que salieran y los dejaran solos, caminó hasta él y aspiro el aroma que tanto amaba de su discípulo. Will dio un pequeño salto.

-¿Acabas de olerme, Hannibal?- el rubio sonrió complacido de que se diera cuenta de su presencia

-Hueles exquisitamente como siempre, Will- el moreno se sonrojo y pudo sentir como el calor del cuerpo de su maestro se acercaba cada vez más a él, gimió. Anhelaba el contacto con su erástes pero así como lo sintió se retiró de las manos de su compañero.

-¿Pasa algo Will?- el moreno respiro hondo y apretó sus puños

-No, solo que tengo trabajo pendiente, si me disculpas- salió de la tienda y camino hasta los jardines. Hannibal arqueo la ceja y se quedó pensativo.

Los siguientes días Will evadía cualquier roce o contacto con su maestro, cosa que poco a poco desesperaba a Hannibal, odiaba que lo ignorara y después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos dos. Hannibal observaba a Will practicar lanzamiento de disco desde la terraza de la casa señorial, no se explicaba que le sucedía.

-Sé que si pregunto que si has tratado de hablar con él sería algo estúpido de mi parte- después de tantos días algo divertía al erastes

-Lo conoces mejor que yo y eso me da rabia. No me la interpretes Delhar pero Will es mi compañero de vida- el joven sonrió

-Qué bueno que no son celos...- Hannibal sonrió

-No, no soy tan ciego para no ver tu relación por ese noble llamado Leander- las mejillas del joven ardieron en color rojo- vamos no seas tímido

-N...no lo soy, es solo qué...-

-Y bien, dime ¿qué le sucede?-señalo con su cabeza a Will

-No quiero meterme en sus problemas pero la verdad Will no está enojado contigo...la verdad no sé con qué palabra describir lo que siente, no sé si sea el miedo de quedarse ciego- el corazón del rubio se detuvo, había olvidado el sacrificio de Will: su vista. Si su amor era verdadero perdería su sentido de la vista

-Yo...no recordaba eso-

-No sé qué es peor: quedar ciego o dejar de ser un inmortal, para mí sería el quedar ciego. No menos precio tu sacrificio Hannibal pero...¿tú me entiendes, no?- sí, él había sido siempre joven, con todas las facilidades y dones que conllevaba ser un Dios, el seguiría siendo el mismo solo con una fecha límite de vida pero Will tendría el resto de su vida ceguera sin ver la luz del Sol, las estrellas...había sido tan egoísta todo el dolor y sufrimiento se lo había llevado Will, la peor parte de todo. Las lágrimas de remordimiento comenzaron a rodar por las mejillas heladas del rubio- yo...no era mi intención...hable de más y yo...- Hannibal se sentía más humano que nunca. Will sintió la mirada intensa que le ocasionaba pesadez, miró y era su maestro quien lloraba. El moreno se preocupó y corrió hasta él.

-¿Sucede algo Hannibal?- pregunto agitado, Delhar los dejo solos. Hannibal retrocedió lento sin darle la espalda a su alumno pero sin dejarlo de mirar con lágrimas hasta topar con la puerta de una habitación - ¿qué sucede? ¡Me asustas! ¿Qué pasa?- Hannibal dio la media vuelta y cerró la puerta de un golpe. Will corrió hasta ella y comenzó a golpearla- ¡abre la puerta! ¡Maldición Hannibal! ¿Qué pasa?- forzaba la puerta pero nada, siguió gritando hasta que se rindió- por favor abre...¿qué sucede?- dijo con la voz entre cortada y con dolor

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué aceptaste? Sólo te he dado mi egoísmo- Will entendió lo que pasaba con su maestro

-¿Puedes abrir la puerta? ¿Por favor?-después de unos segundos se abrió, frente a Will estaba un Hannibal destrozado

-Lo siento Will...debería- Will puso su dedo índice sobre los labios del otro

-Ni si quiera lo pienses, Hannibal- Will estaba afligido

-Sé que estás enojado conmigo, tienes todo el derecho. Te puse en un predicamento sin siquiera contarte todo, sin tu permiso ni tu opinión al respecto. Fui egoísta todo este tiempo y aun así tus sentimientos siempre han sido...siempre me has amado- Will sonrió

-Sí, si lo estoy pero de nada sirve-Hannibal arqueo sus cejas

-Entonces ¿por qué me has evadido?- Will sonrió de lado con amargura y se froto sus brazos con miedo

-Yo...- un pensamiento cruzo la mente de Hannibal. Que ciego había sido, miedo, eso era- yo, si, si estoy molesto contigo. Pudiste haber evitado todo esto, evitar sacrificios innecesarios. Podrías seguir siendo un dios, una vida normal...no confiabas en mí lo suficiente como para decirme todo. Contarme sobre tu pasado y no odiarte al principio como lo hice por la rabia que sentía al no tener un erastes como los demás, sentirme como una mascota a quien le comprabas cosas. El no darme la oportunidad de saber cómo eras y enamorar de ti desde hacía años...el evitarme ver como sufrías al dejar de ser un inmortal, verte retorcer sobre la cama y pensar que habías muerto- Hannibal entendía todo

-¡Dioses, Will! Yo...- Hannibal retorció su cara con desesperación- por mi culpa...no quieres que esto...- Will abrió los ojos de par en par - está bien...olvida todo esto, finge que nada paso, me iré esta noche...- así de fácil y sencillo

-Miedo, sí, eso tengo también pero no por eso estoy molesto contigo para evadir mi sacrificio que con mucho gusto tomo, ya que él tuyo no se compara nada con el mío. Estoy molesto realmente. Hannibal solo los dioses saben por qué tuvimos que afrontar esta prueba pero si al final envejeceremos juntos, acepto todo esto y más. Quedarme ciego no me da miedo, será difícil al principio pero estarás conmigo para afrontarlo como yo lo estaré en tu lecho de muerte- el moreno sonrió afligido- a menos que decidas marcharte esta noche- el rubio se acercó a él y lo tomo de las muñecas

-Perdóname por todo lo que he hecho mal y te he dicho- Will se acercó a Hannibal y recargo su cara contra su pecho

-No temo quedarme ciego, lo que más deseo es consumir nuestro amor, maestro. AL fin seré escuchado- oía el corazón de Hannibal latir como loco y poco a poco sintió como su dura erección se restregaba en su pierna- ¿Maestro?- ronroneó

-Te he enseñado bien, Will- pero solo se limitó a llevarlo a la cama para dormir.


End file.
